Child of Chaos
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: Chloe the Hedgeleon had a fairly normal life, for the child of a Chaotix member and Eclipse the Hedgehog...that is, until a boy named Mach appears one day looking for the "Child of Chaos". Just who is he, what is he going to do when he finds this person and why does he keep glaring at Espio?
1. Chaotix Kids

Here it is, the Child of Chaos! Most of this chapter is kinda explaining things and descriptions of the characters. Sorry if it's not too exciting just yet...hope you all like, read and review! **I have updated Mach's age to late teens (likely 18) after much consideration, hence why I am updating this chapter. It is exactly the same, but with late-teens instead of mid-teens near the beginning of Mach's description.**

* * *

"Chloe!" A black chameleon with a dull brown muzzle and pink-purple spikes turned towards the voice. Two of these spikes came from the back of her head and looked somewhat like Cream the Rabbit's hair, mid-thighs down on her legs and halfway down her upper arm the same colour with a slightly curled hedgehog tail and gold horn from a little above where her nose should have been.

"Coming!" Orange eyes made red by a red visor made specially to go around her horn attached to what looked like black and dark purple ear-covering headphones with rings attached, the 14 year old called back to the voice. A black tank top with a red line across her stomach and off-the-shoulder dark purple sleeves covering her arms and otherwise uncovered palms. Bright yellow shorts that only went to her mid-thighs and shoes like Amy Rose's only dark purple with black line and trim. "A new job or something?" As the daughter of Espio the Chameleon and Eclipse the Hedgehog the girl, given the name Chloe the Hedgeleon, worked as a detective with her two friends...the group of three were known as the Chaotix Kids, thanks to at least one of their parents each being a Chaotix member, though the actual name of the team was Team Teerbid.

"No, there is something weird going on..." Stated a green crocodile with yellow upper-body, muzzle, inner ear and arms; rabbit ears and red-brown eyes also marking the girl as the daughter of Vector the Crocodile and Vanilla the Rabbit.

"What do you mean something weird?" Chloe asked the 10 year old girl, given the name Custard the Rabbidile by her parents. A cream lining around her eyes, orange-brown tuff of fur right between her eyes and at the back of her head.

"I do not really know how to explain it..." Custard stated, her outfit was a dull yet dark red shirt with a neckline that stopped just above her chest and very short white sleeves, white skirt going to mid-thigh while her boots were like Chloe's with no stripe down the middle but the same colour as her shirt and white trim. Her gloves were white with two black ring-like things at her wrists.

"There's some odd boy in there." Stated the 7 year old boy, a bee who looked very much like his father but with two sets of wings and violet eyes.

"Odd boy?" Chloe questioned, the boy who was given the name Kamana Bee by his parents Charmy Bee and Aahlaad the Butterfly. Kamana nodded, his outfit consisting of a dark blue helmet with brown trim and holes for his bee antenna, white and brown gloves along with a brown pilot's jacket and brown and white shoes.

"There's no other way to describe him, Leader." The bee-butterfly used the title in mocking, his hands on his hips and on a silver belt with Dummy Rings attached and brown goggles over his helmet. The chameleon-hedgehog groaned and looked in through to window to see what her teammates were talking about...only for her to stifle a gasp.

"Who...who is that?" The orange eyed girl demanded. The boy was a blue hedgehog in his late-teens with bright red stripes going through his short quills, his back to her so the girl unable to see his eyes or muzzle. He wore a long deep red coat with black trim at the end of the sleeves which stopped a bit past his elbows and the bottom of his coat, his wrists and neck both having black collars or wristbands with spikes...like the hybrid ninja herself, his blue hands were bare beyond the wristbands.

"We would tell you if we knew Chloe." Responded the green and yellow money keeper in the group, staring at the boy also. She had seen him with a black tank top since his coat was open and black jeans to match, black and red goggles and two belts; one black and the other dark red, held together with a skull-like clip. His shoes were like dark red and black versions of Sonic's shoes with two stripes and silver buckles...however what made her the most nervous when she'd looked at him was the bright red eyes and tan muzzle.

"...I'm guessing you don't know why he's talking to Mom either, huh?" The eldest of the trio asked, both her teammates shaking their heads. While Eclipse hadn't changed a bit, in looks or in outfit, no one around the headquarters ever found it odd...neither were customers for the Chaotix, but this boy didn't look like a customer to them. Carefully Chloe opened the window behind the boy, her mother was just within sight but wouldn't notice the window being opened slightly as the girl and her female friend knelt so no one would see them as they listened in.

"You've tried Knuckles already?" Eclipse asked, the Chaotix and their lovers with her but not in sight from the window as she spoke to the boy. He huffed as if insulted.

"Where would be better to start to look for the 'Child of Chaos'?" The blue and red hedgehog pointed out in annoyance. "That is why I came to YOU, M...Eclipse." He added as he absently glared at Espio who was at the side of the black and red hedgehog.

"Right, right." The skater agreed, looking thoughtful.

"Perhaps Sonic and Amy's daughter...Cherise Rose Hedgehog I believe." The purple chameleon suggested to the two hedgehogs, no one missing the look of disgust on the boy's face when the purple ninja mentioned Sonic and Amy with their daughter. The red-eyed teen-looking girl still looked thoughtful.

"...It would certainly be a good start." She agreed, nodding. "We of the Chaotix, the team and the agency, will help you search for this 'Child of Chaos' free of charge." She told the red eyed boy, who narrowed his eyes all the more at her.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

"Simple." Eclipse said. "Just tell us your name. We won't work for anyone we don't know the name of." She stated. The boy paused for a moment, clearly thinking it over before nodding.

"My name is Mach...Mach the Hedgehog."

* * *

Just who is this 'Mach the Hedgehog'? And who or what is the 'Child of Chaos' and why is he looking for them? Looks like we'll have to wait to see, see ya! **Please read the bold in the author's note at the top if you have not already or are wondering why the chapter was updated with seemingly no changes.**


	2. Statements of 'Fakers'

To be totally honest this chapter has a lot of little hints as to who Mach is and something else too, though you'll have to figure that out on your own. This also shows a completely differant side of Chloe that I couldn't show until now, which will be explained in a chapter or two. Read and review!

* * *

"Mach?" Charmy was the one to ask about the boy's name, it reminded everyone of a certain hero's name.

"Mach...alright, thank you. We'll help you find who you're looking for Mach." Eclipse assured the blue and red hedgehog with a smile; he nodded and left the room towards the front door. However the moment the black and red hedgehog went to follow him she was stopped by her family and friends.

"I don't trust him." Aahlaad stated immediately.

"There's something suspicious about him." The black and yellow flier agreed, only for the skater to laugh.

"That's near priceless coming from you two!" She laughed before suddenly smirking in a familiar, dangerous way. "Did you not get rather attached to the 'mentally unstable and highly suspicious' Eclipse the Hedgehog?" The teen-looking-girl pointed out, only for the two insects to fall silence.

"Something is wrong with that boy." Vector insisted.

"Do you not recognise the way Mach acts Vector?" The voice of Vanilla brought everyone's attention as the woman looked at Eclipse. "...He is acting just as Shadow did, he is just very angry...that is the reason you want to help him, is it not Eclipse?" The rabbit asked the hedgehog, who smiled in a sad way.

"I was beginning to suspect that everyone had forgotten how I acted as Shadow...but yes, that is why I want to help him." The skater admitted before looking towards the door where the boy had left. "Though, perhaps you shouldn't trust him...he has the same level of Chaos Energy that I do with my armour up." She added after several moments, the group staring at one another and only feeling more nervous about Mach than before.

"Mach the Hedgehog..." Chloe murmured, slinking away from the window with her female friend close behind.

"At least now we know his name." Custard responded softly, the black and purple hybrid nodding absently. "Chloe?" She asked, the older girl was trembling and gasping for air rather suddenly.

"Leader?" The title from Kamana wasn't mocking this time around, it was worried. They'd never seen the girl like she was then before...it was like some invisible force was trying to crush her.

"Leader?" The dark sounding voice brought everyone's attention to the door where none other than Mach himself stood, staring darkly at the trembling teens. Without thought the younger members of the Chaotix kids stepped in front of their leader, it was clear to them that it was this blue and red hedgehog that was scaring the oldest hybrid.

"You have gotten what you wanted; our parents have agreed to help you." Custard pointed out in a harsh yet polite voice.

"That's right; you have no business with us." Kamana agreed angrily, glaring at the red eyed male. Suddenly laughter from behind the two children caused them to turn and look at the person they were trying to protect, only for her to appear in front of them with a small flash of dark pink-purple light.

"You two are fools." Chloe stated with a cocky smile, she was still trembling. "He has Chaos Energy, a lot of it...nearly as powerful as Mom, but...darker." Suddenly the two younger children understood why their leader was trembling. The chameleon-hybrid may have been used to her mother's Chaos Energy, but someone else's with as strong as she said his was would indeed make her tremble and have trouble breathing as the energy tried to overcome her. Mach had narrowed his eyes at the orange eyed girl's 'teleportation' with a flash of light and her statement to the other two.

"What is your name?" The blue and red hedgehog demanded, Chloe just smiling all the more.

"My name is Chloe the Hedgeleon." She stated, one of her hands on her hips and the other toying with one of the ear pieces of her visors; specifically the ring attached to it.

"I am Kamana Bee, and this is Custard the Rabbidile." Kamana added, the three were a team after all so if one was introduced they should all be.

"I didn't ask you." The red eyed male growled, the two young children flinching away from him while their leader stood there with that cocky smile like his growl was nothing. "Who are your parents?" The scary hedgehog than asked the leader. She closed her eyes and shook her head with an almost evil chuckle.

"You mean you haven't figured that out yet?" She questioned cockily, the boy growling at her angrily in return which only caused her to chuckle more.

"Hybrid..." Mach warned her, clearly not happy with her toying with him.

"Alright, alright." Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes. "My parents are Espio the Chameleon...and Eclipse the Hedgehog, two of the very people you want to help you." The blue and red hedgehog's eyes widened before narrowing again, this time even more so than the last.

"Liar." He snarled, only for the girl to raise her non-existent eyebrow.

"Why would I lie about my ancestry?" The black and purple hybrid pointed out. "If anyone is lying about their ancestry it's you, Faker, with those red steaks that I'm certain are dyed in to make it look like you're related to my mom." Hedgehog and hybrid were now glaring daggers at one another and tension rose, it was clear that they wanted to fight one another.

"My streaks are natural." The hedgehog snarled at the hybrid.

"Now would be a good time Custard." Kamana said suddenly, the green and cream hybrid looking at him before nodding.

"Chloe!" She called out. "It is time to run now!" She added, however nothing happened. Seeing that the two weren't far off from breaking into a fight the younger girl took a deep breath. "It is time to run now!" She roared, Chloe suddenly freezing as her eyes widened.

"Time to...run?" She murmured. "Yes...strong, stronger than me...run away, get away!" The orange eyed girl spun on her heel and dashed away from him and the agency, leaving everyone else behind...she seemed to have forgotten that as a pure hedgehog Mach was very likely faster than she was.

"What happened, I heard the trigger statement." Eclipse appeared in her own flash of green light beside Custard, immediately noticing that her daughter was missing.

"She was going to try to fight Mach...I had to say the statement or she would have been hurt." The young crocodile-hybrid explained to the black and red hedgehog, whose eyes narrowed at Mach.

"Leave my daughter out of this." She told him.

"Of course..." The remaining Chaotix Kids couldn't put their finger on it, but something about the tone in his voice made them not believe him.

* * *

Chloe sure acts a lot like Shadow to Sonic with Mach when she's cocky, doesn't she?...What did Custard and Eclipse mean, "Trigger Statement" anyway? And Mach seemed pretty interested in her, but we still don't know who or what this "Child of Chaos" is or why Mach is looking for them. Well, hopefully more will be revealed in the next chapter, right? See ya all soon!


	3. Child of Chaos

I had a free day today so I decided to write for all my loving fans (like...10 people ^^;). Here's the next chapter of Child of Chaos, one I'm sure you've all been waiting for, so read and review!

* * *

Run._ Run. Run. _Was all that was going through Chloe's mind as she did as she thought through the forest, her breathing mere gasps for air. She screeched to a halt as she felt Mach's Chaos Energy drawing closer, the boy was following her. In a fit of panic the chameleon hybrid jumped onto a nearby tree and focused briefly, her body and clothing quickly becoming invisible as a chameleon did. The eldest Chaotix Kid was much calmer now that she couldn't be seen, and blinked before looking around for the one she was running from. She froze when blue and red hedgehog stopped just a few feet away from her, looking around.

"Where did that girl go?" He growled in annoyance, looking around a bit further before dashing off once more. As soon as the red eyed boy was gone the orange eyed girl revealed herself to nature again and let go of the tree her gloveless fingers had been clinging to, sighing in relief. Something about the older boy scared the oldest hybrid, her instincts seemed to tell her that he was dangerous.

"Better get home before anyone worries about me." With a flash of her personal light Chloe was gone, however she hadn't noticed a certain new hedgehog noticing this light and beginning back towards the agency himself.

"Chloe!" The call from Custard the moment the older hybrid appeared showed that Chloe had indeed appeared in the right spot. "Are you alright? A minute or two after you left Mach said he had something he had to do and went in the same direction you had gone." The crocodile hybrid explained to the chameleon one, the orange eyes girl shaking her head with a sigh.

"Yeah, I noticed." The older girl stated with another sigh.

"Are you alright?" The voice of her mother brought the orange eyed girl's attention, looking off to the side to see the entire agency.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. He didn't even find me." Chloe smiled widely with a wink at her parents, who immediately understood what she'd done and smiled at her in pride.

"I have finished what I needed." Mach stated as he walked back into their line of sight calmly, as if he hadn't just been following the eldest hybrid.

"Good. We may have agreed to help you, but we're a pretty busy agency and we're taking quite a bit of time out of doing jobs that pay to do this for you." Vector pointed out to the boy, who nodded to show that he understood that they were doing a lot for him.

"We could take care of some jobs while you are away." Custard suggested, all the parents looking at one another. It wasn't that they didn't think their children could do it, after all they were older than Charmy or Aahlaad had been when they started working, but having them working without one of the adults made them feel a little uncomfortable.

"I can't believe this." Chloe said suddenly, causing everyone to stare at her. "I'm 14 now, that's only a year younger than Dad was when Mom joined and you sent him out on missions on his own all the time. I can do everything he can and I'm faster to boot, and that's not even counting my visor into consideration which has heat vision, night vision and allows me to see through metal, stone and wood." The oldest hybrid snarled, hating to be treated like a child.

"None of us are small children anymore. We are each just as strong as the members of Team Chaotix are and we have our own special abilities thanks to being hybrids, we can handle a few jobs on our own." The crocodile hybrid agreed with their leader.

"We are a team." Kamana said simply, also agreeing with their leader. The adults again looked at one another, smiling a bit.

"Alright." Espio finally said, causing the children to perk up.

"We believe in you." Aahlaad added. "Just be sure to be careful."

"We will." The Chaotix Kids assured their parents, going into the house to see what job they could find that they could do without putting themselves in too much danger.

"Most of these jobs seem rather dangerous." Custard pointed out as she looked through the case files.

"I'm not surprised. Not only is the Chaotix motto that we'll never turn down a job that pays, unless it's illegal; but the agency has quite the reputation by now and, no offense to your parents, but with Mom here there is someone with the abilities to do most of these without getting hurt at all." Chloe stated.

"No offense taken." Kamana said. "Besides, Leader, you're right."

"To think that I didn't even consider that Eclipse might have had a child here...how foolish of me." The group turned to again find Mach, though the eldest hybrid didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Why do you keep following Chloe? Are you not looking for this 'Child of Chaos'?" The crocodile hybrid questioned, only for the hedgehog to smirk at her.

"Indeed. And the Child of Chaos I have found." He said, taking a step towards Chloe while she took a step back.

"Wait a sec...you think the Leader is this 'Child of Chaos'? No way, there's nothing Chaos about her, you should be able to feel that." The bee hybrid pointed out, trying his best to convince the red eyed boy that he was wrong even if it meant lying.

"I have reason to doubt my senses for Chaos Energy." The older boy said, dashing and grabbing Chloe's wrist. "You're coming with me, Child of Chaos."

"I'm not going anywhere!" The chameleon hybrid yelled back, trying to pull her wrist from his grip. "My parents agree to help you and this is how you repay them?!"

"I need the Child of Chaos at any cost, it matters not who I must harm in the process." The red eyed boy stated, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. "You are coming with me." He whispered darkly in her ear, an almost vortex appearing beside them before he jumped in with his prize in his arms.

"Chloe!" The remaining Chaotix Kids yelled, about to jump into the vortex after their leader only for it to close.

"What's going on?" Vector was the one to ask the question as the rest of the agency entered to office, the children looking at their parents. Custard ran to her mother, gripping her skirt and crying. Kamana, on the other hand, just stood there and began to cry while biting his lip. "What's going on?!" The crocodile demanded, wanting to why the children were crying.

"He took Chloe...Mach took Chloe." The crocodile hybrid sobbed, the eyes of the adults all widening. The sound of a soft thud caused them all to turn to Eclipse, who had fallen to her knees beside her lover.

"I knew it...I knew he was looking for her but I..." She buried her face into her hands and cried, the guilt of her daughter's disappearance weighing heavily on her shoulders.

* * *

That scene where Mach took Chloe had a rather mixed reaction from me. One side was all like "aw, so adorible and romantic!" while the other side was pointing out "Hello?! He's kidnapping her!" so yeah...very mixed. Most of you probably already figured out that Chloe was the 'Child of Chaos' considering how Mach was acting but it's a story so I had to state it anyway. The next chapter is where this story REALLY begins. See you all then!


	4. Truths and a New World

This chapter is over 200 words longer than the **For an Emerald **chapter that I've already uploaded today...that's really sad ^^; Anyway, hope you all like this, I've been working on it all week! Read and review!

* * *

The moment the surprisingly warm and comforting arms of Mach left Chloe she snapped out of the trance she'd been in and glared at him.

"You kidnapped me!" The hybrid accused angrily, trying her best not to look into the hedgehog's menacing red eyes which seemed to only hold hatred and disgust when he looked at her.

"Essentially, yes." He agreed, turning away from her and looking around. "We aren't too far from where we're supposed to be, let's go." He began to walk in the direction that the orange eyed girl was facing without much warning.

"You kidnapped me!" She repeated, causing the runner to stop and turn his head to look back at her with an odd look. "What makes you think I'm going to follow you anywhere?!" The black and purple-pink girl demanded, the blue and red boy smirking in a sadistic way that made her feel both cocky and want to run.

"Look around you." He said simply, the girl doing as she was told. The surroundings looked familiar yet not, the sky was a swirl of black and blue that made her head spin with a glowing red sphere that seemed to act as a sun...speaking of which; there were no stars or clouds, only the swirl and sphere.

""W-what is this place?!" Chloe questioned, there was no wind to blow the motionless leaves of the trees and the nearby river wasn't running; she couldn't even hear the sound of the grass under her feet when she took a step...it was as though the world itself was dead.

"This is my home...it is because of what you see around you that we need the Child of Chaos." Mach explained, though he refused to look at her as he did so as though the memory hurt him too much...perhaps it did, though Chloe didn't want to think about that. "As far as why you should follow me...you want to go home and I happen to be the only one who can bring you back, so let's get going." The hedgehog began to walk again, and though the hybrid didn't wish to she followed him nonetheless.

"Mach, you're back!" The girl who had been so happy to see the boy couldn't have been any older than 11, a yellow and cream fox with rabbit ears and dark brown eyes. Why someone would be happy to see HIM the other hybrid couldn't figure out, especially with the way he acted.

"I said I would." Was Mach's simple and cold response to the girl, she looked like a yellow cream with cream markings and bangs like Tails; though it was her spiked white muzzle and inner ears that made it apparent that she was a more fox than rabbit.

"Yes...thank you Mach." Her outfit consisted of a baby blue dress to her mid-thighs with a brown short sleeve pilot jacket trimmed in white cotton overtop, baby blue pants that went to her calves which were brown on the bottom halves and baby blue shoes with a large brown stripe down the middle trimmed in the same colour. Her white gloves were like most males but with the wrists brown. She also wore a metal utility belt around her waist and metal goggles with a distinctive blue tint to the lenses brown cloth on her forehead.

_Am I...being ignored? _Chloe wondered in annoyance with the girl, only for said girl to notice the older hybrid standing uncomfortably behind the blue and red hedgehog as if trying to hide from the both of them.

"You found the Child of Chaos?!" She asked hopefully, her eyes sparkling with a child's hope that the other girl hadn't seen in a very long time.

"I wouldn't have returned if I hadn't." The runner pointed out harshly with a huff and a seemingly customary glare.

"I suppose you wouldn't have." The flier agreed with a small smile, clearly used to this behaviour. "Sorry about all this, I doubt Mach explained everything to you." She apologised after turning to look at the other girl.

"He kidnapped me with no explanation." The chameleon hybrid stated, causing the rabbit one to sigh.

"I'm sorry." The brown eyed girl apologised again. "Mach is very...fast paced and doesn't really like to take the time to explain things very well...though there are a few other reasons for that they don't really matter too much for the moment."

"I see...I suppose I should introduce myself since I appear to be stuck here and it's good manners, so; my name is Chloe the Hedgeleon." The orange eyed girl bowed with her introduction, as if to show she had no intention of hurting the other.

"Hello Chloe; I'm Sugar Prower...but Mach calls my Hyb when he decides to call me anything at all." The younger hybrid introduced with a smile that showed that though she was still a child she had been through quite a lot that had mentally and emotionally affected her.

"Hyb?" The older one inquired in confusion.

"It's short for Hybrid; my father had a nickname after what made him unique as well, even if being a hybrid isn't really all that unique." Sugar clarified for her.

"I see..." Chloe said before she realised something. "Wait...Prower?" She questioned.

"That's right; my father is Miles 'Tails' Prower and my mother is Cream the Rabbit...is that not obvious by my appearance?" The brown eyed girl explained, which only made the orange eyed one all the more confused.

"Cream? But...I thought he was with Cosmo..." The black and purple-pink girl murmured.

"Um...Mach?" The yellow and cream girl asked, now just as confused as the other.

"Princess Andrea Stone and her knight Alexiss Phai went to Ring City in her timeline after Dunstan Kingdom burnt down...it screwed up everything." Mach growled angrily in return.

"Everything?"

"I don't exist in her timeline either; she exists in my place." The runner snarled, glaring at the one he was gesturing to.

"Chloe...who are your parents?" The flier asked kindly.

"Eclipse the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon...why?"

"I see now, that explains why Mach keeps glaring at you." The brown eyed girl admitted, the orange eyed one looking at her oddly.

"Well?" The chameleon hybrid questioned, the fox one immediately looking more than a little uncomfortable.

"Well, you see Chloe...Mach's parents are Sonic the Hedgehog and Eclipse the Hedgehog."

* * *

Well...that explains Mach's attitude towards pretty much everything from Chloe's timeline. Who would have thought the appearance of two people could change a timeline so completely? At least Chloe is beginning to get some explinations and Sugar seems nice enough...hope to see you all soon!


	5. A Sad Explaination

Hey everybody, back again! This chapter isn't quite 1000 words but that's alright, I still think it's pretty good and hopefully you all like it too. Read and Reveiw, and also please read the author's note at the bottom of the chapter too when you're done.

* * *

"W-what?! But that's not...possible, Mom rejected Sonic for Dad..." Chloe looked like she was about to cry.

"I told you that the princess and her knight screwed up everything; in our timeline Mum and Dad went together and Espio disappeared, prompting the breakup of the Chaotix and their agency." Mach stated as they walked, the chameleon hybrid beginning to sob beneath her visor.

"Why is it that every time you decide to explain something you always end up making someone cry?" Sugar asked the hedgehog, who simply stared at her in a way that showed he didn't care, the girl sighing. "There isn't any reason to cry Chloe; this is our timeline, not your future." The rabbit hybrid assured the older girl, who sniffled before nodding.

"You're...sure?" The orange eyed girl asked with another sniffle, the brown eyed one smiling in return.

"Of course; your Chaotix are still together after all these years, so I'm certain they'll stay together for a long time yet." The flier pointed out, and with that the detective finally calmed down.

"Um...where are we?" Chloe asked as they entered what looked like a two story almost mansion.

"This is Mach's home; until recently he's lived here with Mister Sonic and Miss Eclipse." Sugar explained to the older girl.

"...It must be very lonely without them here..." The chameleon hybrid murmured sadly, the rabbit one nodding.

"I imagine that it is." The brown eyed girl agreed, sitting on a nearby couch in what appeared to be the living room, Mach had went upstairs to his room almost as soon as the trio entered the house. "However, Mach would never admit it; it isn't in his nature to make others worry about him when it comes to his emotional or mental wellbeing."

"Why did Mach go to his room as soon as we got here?" The detective asked, the flier sighing.

"I think it's about time I explain this world to you Chloe." Sugar said suddenly, the older girl nodding to show she was listening as she sat on a chair across from the other. "This entire world is within a time-space rift, with two completely equal Chaos Energies fighting one another to try and gain control of our world. One of those energies belongs to someone who is trying to destroy us all, while the other belongs to-"

"Mach..." Chloe cut in, the younger girl again nodding.

"That's right, that's why Mach is resting in his room right now; the moment he returned here he had to force all of his Chaos Energy out in one, never ending, battle. That's the reason we started looking for the Child of Chaos, a being said to have more Chaos Energy than Mach or our enemy. We need that energy to stop this battle and save this world, hopefully returning it to the way it was in the process." The rabbit hybrid explained, the chameleon one looking away from her.

"I'm not sure how much help I can be..." The older admitted, absently playing with the rings attached to her visors.

"If Mach was wrong, and brought the wrong person here...I don't think he'll be able to go get the right one without the possibility of this world being destroyed and no longer in this rift when he tries to come back. Time doesn't pass here, so we measure what would be time in sleeps...and in that case; he was gone for over two years just getting you. He left nearly all his Chaos Energy in the Master Emerald, which we've hidden, to keep this world as it is until he returned. But if he leaves again...I don't know what will happen..." The brown eyed girl confessed, looking at the floor.

"So, are we going to the Master Emerald tomorrow...or what would be tomorrow, to get what it has left of Mach's Chaos Energy back?" The orange eyed girl asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Yes, that's right. And to thank its guardian...or, what's left of him anyway..." The flier said, looking very sad.

"What do you mean?" The detective questioned.

"The true guardian, Mister Knuckles, disappeared along with most of the Sonic Heroes and their friends...so his four year old hybrid son, Fist the Echidhog, connected to Master Emerald to find out how we could win this fight and get our parents back. But the moment he connected with it...he became a glowing green echidna...and then died, the Master Emerald speaking to us in our minds using his voice. We didn't want to bury him or anything...since time doesn't pass, we could wait and have his parents do it for us...so instead we left his body with the Master Emerald untouched." Sugar's voice cracked in many places, it didn't take a detective to know that she had been friends with Fist...Chloe felt horribly sorry for her, watching her friend die at such age to save their world. However something she'd said wouldn't leave the older hybrid's mind, about him dying when he'd connected to the emerald and turned into a green echidna...it seemed oddly familiar to her...

"Alexiss!" The orange eyed girl realised suddenly, her eyed wide.

"What?" The brown eyed one was now the one to ask questioned.

"You said he died the moment he connected to the Master Emerald and became a green echidna, right?" The flier nodded, looking confused. "This fight between Mach's Chaos Energy and your enemy's is never ending...so that means that your Chaos Energy never depletes here." Again the younger girl nodded, despite this one not being a question. "Cheer up Sugar, I promise everything will be ok." The detective smiled in assurance as the other girl had before, asking where her room was. After being led there the older girl took to work to help Mach and Sugar the only way she currently believed she could.

* * *

I've gotta ask, who beyond me figured out that Mach and Sugar were from a seperate timeline than Chloe and her friends? Either way, a guest on Fanfiction who goes by the name of G-RockSilver asked me to basically write an **Eclipse the Hedgehog Revised** from Mach's timeline, so Eclipse ending up with Sonic instead and without Andrea's group. I put a pole on my profile, and if enough people saw yes to it (considering the people who actually review I'll say 5 is enough people) than I'll write it after I've finished **For an Emerald**. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and vote, see ya!


	6. To the Master Emerald

Here's the next chapter of **Child of Chaos** for you all to enjoy...don't forget about that pole to make a version of** Eclipse the Hedgehog Revised **from Mach's timeline, with Eclipse ending up with Sonic and all the couples from this story. Read and review, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chloe had been to Angel Island once or twice before, but this version of it looked distorted from what she remembered. It still had the forest, mountains, shrine and lake...but they were coloured off from the sky and seem twisted like a screw.

"So...where did you hide the Master Emerald?" She asked, wanting to go back to the at least normal looking house instead of this distorted island.

"Underground caverns." Sugar stated to the older hybrid as they followed the only full blood among them, as far as the older girl could tell he was the leader to the younger.

"You didn't have to follow if you didn't want to." Mach growled as they walked towards the lake, the chameleon hybrid huffing.

"Like I'd stay anywhere on my own in this messed up world." She grumbled in return before smiling at the rabbit hybrid. "Besides, I want to see what this 'Fist the Echidhog' looks like." She added, the other girl smiling at her sadly.

"I don't see why you would want to see a dead body." The runner said harshly, causing the mechanic to flinch. The detective shrugged as nonchalantly as she could.

"I've seen a lot of stuff as a Chaotix Kid, but never a dead body. My parents would never let me near stuff like that." She stated as though it were obvious, as though she didn't have an ulterior motive...it was clear that the full blood didn't believe that, even if the younger hybrid did.

"Chloe...how long have you had that visor?" The brown eyed girl asked suddenly, causing the older girl's attention to turn to her.

"Since before I was born." The orange eyed one stated, the others looking at her oddly. "My mom wore this visor since a week after she got pregnant with me, and gave it to me almost as soon as I was born. I haven't taken it off since." She explained to them, the younger looking thoughtful at her statement.

"The caverns are connected to the surface behind the waterfall." The red eyed male stated when they reached the fall into the lake, walking towards a narrow edge that went from the side of the cliff to behind the waterfall and beginning to sidle across it with the youngest girl close behind. Chloe looked at the edge and thought of the likelihood that she wouldn't fall off it...realising it was fairly low she appeared in the cave with a flash of pink-purple light.

"When did you get a Chaos Emerald?" Sugar asked once she and the full blood had entered the cave from the ledge, the other girl looking at her oddly.

"I don't have one... don't think I've ever even held one." The older hybrid responded, causing the younger to look completely confused and amazed.

"But then...how did you Chaos Control?" The rabbit hybrid asked, the older girl cocking her head for a moment before a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Oh, that's what it's called! I know Mom can do it with a Chaos Emerald, she's always carrying around the yellow one with her so she can, but I've been able to do it without an emerald since I can remember. It's pretty helpful, considering I'm not as fast as a pure blood hedgehog like Mach or Mom." The chameleon hybrid explained to the other girl, who now looked completely amazed and very hopeful.

"Perhaps you are the Child of Chaos Chloe!" The mechanic said hopefully, smiling more happily than the detective had seen until then.

"I brought her back with me didn't I? I won't have returned if I wasn't certain." Mach pointed out harshly before taking the lead into the underground caverns.

"We're close, aren't we?" The sudden question caused Sugar to look back at Chloe with a small nod and smile that seemed somewhat sad.

"That's right...I guess you can probably sense it, like Mach can." The younger girl pointed out.

"...You really rely on Mach a lot, don't you?" The chameleon hybrid asked as they walked, absently noticing said hedgehog's ears twitch as a sign that he was now interested in their conversation.

"Yes, I do." The rabbit hybrid responded with that same smile. "When our parents began to disappear Mach was the only one I could really turn to, I'd known him since I was a baby after all...it was the same for Fist too, we both depended on him a lot; I guess he kinda became the unofficial leader of our little trio...not that he wasn't before too, but he became more of one once everything began to go out of control and we were alone." She explained to the other.

"I see..." The detective said simply, looking down and thinking as they continued to walk. She supposed that if this had happened in her timeline Custard and Kamana probably would have started to be dependent on her as well...the thought of her two friends brought thoughts of her timeline and parents, making her suddenly feel very lonely.

"...Chloe?" The voice of the mechanic pulled the orange eyed girl from her thoughts, causing her to smile sheepishly at the other.

"Sorry about that." The older apologised. "I started thinking of my friends back home...they must be worried sick about me; the entire agency probably is..." She added with a sad smile of her own.

"What are your friends like?" The brown eyed girl found herself asking.

"Let's see...Custard the Rabbidile was probably my best friend out of the two of them, she was 10 and the daughter of Vector the Crocodile and your grandmother Vanilla the Rabbit. In our team of hybrid detectives, named Team Teerbid though better known as the Chaotix Kids, she kept track of the money and things like that. She was really polite and kind...not at all like the last member of our odd own trio. She was a crocodile with rabbit ears and short orange-brown hair, her eyes were an odd reddish-brown." Chloe said, her voice distant in memory.

"And your...other friend?" Sugar asked her.

"The last member of the Chaotix Kids, whom at times I wonder is my friend at all, was named Kamana Bee...a 7 year old with major attitude who often made fun of my place as leader, which I only got as the oldest out of us. He was a bee with two sets of wings, his parents Charmy Bee and a girl Mom met in the forest when she left the Chaotix for a while named Aahlaad the Butterfly...though she was Aahlaad the Caterpillar when she found her. He was the serious one, and didn't act anything like his parents...but he cared about Custard and I, even if he had a hard time showing it. The three of us made a good team, when we were given the chance...our parents were always over protective of us and we didn't get to go out on our own jobs ever." The chameleon hybrid stated with a sad smile.

"...You must miss them terribly." The rabbit hybrid said, wanting to comfort the older hybrid.

"Yeah, I really-" The detective didn't get to finish her sentence as Mach cut her off.

"We're here."

* * *

I'm going to fully admit...I ran out of ideas near the end so I had Chloe talk about her friends ^^; I didn't want to show the Master Emerald or Fist until the next chapter. It seems Mach didn't really know why Sugar relied on him so much either, but now he does...and Chloe can kinda understand, since her friends would be the same. Hope you all enjoyed, see you all soon!


	7. For a Hybrid and an Emerald

The title of this chapter sounds like it should be in **For an Emerald**...especially since it has the words For an Emerald in it! Oh well, probably been thinking too much about my other ongoing story ^^;. Not much else to say just yet, so read and review! Enjoy! And vote on the poll on my profile of making a version of **Eclispe the Hedgehog Revised** from Mach, Sugar and Fist's timeline; with all the couples mentioned in here as parents.

* * *

The cavern with the Master Emerald was just as the apparent Child of Chaos had imagined, yet completely different. It was lit a pale yellow by the unmoving, eternal flame on the torches on the walls with the object they were looking for in the center of it. While they were on a raised cave with a stairway down leading to the center of the cavern, the center looked like a miniature version of the shrine outside which normally housed the powerful gem.

"There..." Sugar whispered suddenly, pointing to a pink thing near the Master Emerald. "...that's Fist." She added a little louder. Without thought the older hybrid jumped at her full strength with a forward flip, falling the six or seven stories it would be between the cave and the bottom of the stairs leading to the mini shrine, landing softly with a purple-pink glow around her that was so light it was hardly noticeable.

"You two coming?" Chloe asked as she looked back up at the younger hybrid and full blood, turning to begin to walk up the shrine stairs.

"How could a hybrid land so harmlessly from such a high fall?" Mach questioned quietly as his young partner flew after the other girl, growling suddenly and dashing after them.

"So...this is Fist the Echidhog..." Chloe said as she stared at the boy, who seemed to have been pulled away from his charge and put on his back by his friends the last time they were here. He certainly looked his age of four, a hot pink echidna with hedgehog ears atop his head and a pale pink crescent on his chest that marked him as the next guardian...his muzzle and inner ears were a very dark tan and he had two dreadlocks cut to his shoulders to frame his face with the rest reaching to his mid-back.

"Now you've seen a dead body." Mach growled at the girl, causing her to turn her head to look at him and smile. The body's eyes were closed, as they should be considering all things, though the chameleon hybrid was certain they were green like his mother's.

"Actually, I haven't seen one yet." The detective disagreed, reaching into her shorts pockets and pulling out two rings. The outfit of the person the girl had said was alive consisted entirely of black and silver-grey, his black pants were rolled up to just below the knees with the inside silver grey as well as a silver-grey patch sown onto each knee. The hedgehog's eye narrowed angrily.

"He's dead!" He snarled, only for that other to begin to chuckle softly. The only thing covering the chest of the one they were talking about was a black sleeveless vest that reached only to the bottom of his ribs, the collar and pockets a silver-grey and the vest open to show his guardian mark. "What are you laughing about?!" The runner demanded.

"The fact that you can't sense this." The orange eyed girl pointed to the apparent dead toddler as she pressed the rings into his open palms, covered by gloves like his fathers but black with grey trim instead. His shoes were much more like Mach's but black with grey-silver lines and trim instead.

"What do you m-" The brown eyed girl gasped and covered her eyes with her arms as a blinding flash of green came from her apparent dead friend, the flash lasting several moments before disappearing. The girl blinked a few times and watched as the smiling older girl picked up the rings again.

"Wake up." Chloe whispered to the boy, the red eyed boy about to snap at her that he was dead before said younger boy's eyes fluttered open.

"M...Mak? Sh...Shugar?" Fist asked softly, blinking his indeed bright green eyes a few times as his friends stared at him with wide and unbelieving eyes.

"He wasn't dead; he was in a death-like coma. His soul was sucked into the Master Emerald when he used it, staying in there until the built up Chaos Energy in his body from said emerald dispersed...but since energy is limitless in this place the energy couldn't leave his body and his soul couldn't return to it. The same thing happened to that knight you were speaking of before that 'screwed-everything-up' Mach, Mom told me about it so I recognised the signs when Sugar told me. I fixed up a pair of Inhibitor Rings I carry around with me all the time to absorb Chaos Energy instead of restrict it, then lock that energy in until drawn out by someone with Chaos Powers or a machine...I basically made it like a Chaos Emerald now." The chameleon hybrid explained proudly.

"Yuu'we amazin' Miss!" The echidna hybrid exclaimed as he sat up, clasping his hands together and looking up at her with adoring and idolizing eyes.

_Um...I think I just got myself in trouble by explaining that..._ The orange eyed girl thought; sweat dropping as she felt the red eyed boy glaring angrily at her. She peeked a look at him, seeing the oldest boy glaring at her in a way that would kill if it could...the detective made a small noise of realisation and threw the rings at the runner, which he caught. "You use Chaos Powers, right? Then you might as well have these, they could be helpful in a bind if you just don't have enough energy...it's not like they'll ever run out here after all." She smiled disarmingly at him, causing the angry hedgehog to look taken aback.

"Are you alright Fist?" Sugar asked her young friend, who smiled at her.

"I'm fiin; it's just as tha Miss sed." The young guardian assured the mechanic, who smiled at him with barely concealed joy.

"Her name is Chloe the Hedgeleon, you should thank her properly Fist." The flier pointed out, the young boy nodding.

"Thank yuu fow savin' mee Miss Clowee." He said truthfully, still looking at her like she was a hero...the oldest hybrid had a distinct feeling that look would only make the full blood dislike her more than he already did. "Waayt...yuu'we not fwom this tiimliin. So that meens...yuu must bee tha Chiild of Kaos!" And...the pink puncher's eyes only lit up more with this realisation.

"Uh...y-yeah, that's right...at least, that's what Mach tells me..." Chloe laughed nervously, she had a feeling the eldest of the group was wishing he'd never brought her to his timeline; if the glare he was giving her was any indication that she was very likely right.

"So wii aw yuu giis heew?" Fist asked them, though he was happy to be back in his body and be able to move; from the looks of it the chameleon hybrid hadn't told his friends what she was doing so they must have come for another reason.

"I came to get my Chaos Energy back." Mach stated to the boy, who nodded.

"Okay. Just tuch tha Mastw Emwald and yuu shud get yuuw Kaos Enwgey bak." The echidna hybrid stated with a smile, though it wasn't like the one he used to give her or now gave Chloe. Nodding himself, the hedgehog stepped forward and touched the giant emerald in the middle of the underground shrine.

* * *

I may be cruel as hell, but even I'm not going to kill off a 4 year old; especially not before he's even met in the story. His speech is supposed to be him sounding things out with the semi-overused W in place of the R that little kids usually have, I wanted it to be unique like Alexiss' was and this was the only way I could really think of to do so. Either way, it seems Fist's idol has changed and Mach isn't pleased...I suppose, in his position, I probably wouldn't be either. Chloe doesn't really know what to do about the little guardian and Sugar may very well start to idolize her for this as well...poor little detective. Anyway, see you all when I'm finished the next chapter.


	8. T-1

For those who are wondering, Eclipse told Chloe about Alexiss using the Master Emerald and turning into a green echidna then going into a death-like coma from the energy. The reason she told her daughter this was because there are no full blood Echidna's left so Knuckles' child will be a hybrid, and encase no one is around or they can't find Eclipse herself she told Chloe...ANYWAY just read and review! P.S. ToILoveSilver: you can indeed use Eclipse and Aahlaad just as long as you send me the chapters by e-mail or something first for me to review, once you get an account pm me and I'll pm you my email address or something. The same goes to everyone else who wants to use my characters. Tis all, hope you like!

* * *

The moment the full blood touched the giant emerald there was a flash of green and red light, causing everyone but the eldest hybrid to cover their eyes.

"Much better." Mach stated simply, cracking his knuckles and beginning to walk down the stairs again.

"Is something wrong Chloe?" Sugar asked suddenly as the other girl's eyes snapped from side to side. The older girl suddenly jumped towards the Master Emerald, causing everyone to be confused until an adult male hedgehog appeared and blocked the hybrid's kick to his head with his hand; which only caused her to growl at him.

"Yuu!" Fist cried, pointing at him. "Haw did yuu fiind this plaas?!" He demanded, causing the adult to smirk as he threw the eldest hybrid against the wall.

"Mach led me here with that release of Chaos Energy from himself and the Master Emerald." The being stated, smirking more. He grabbed the chameleon hybrid's wrist as she thrust her palm at him with a ball of purple-pink Chaos Energy in it, twisting it behind her and using her as a hostage so that the others wouldn't attack him.

"Chloe!" The rabbit hybrid yelled.

"Miss Clowee!" The echidna hybrid yelled along with her.

"Damn it!" The teenaged hedgehog hissed angrily, unsure of what to do. Sudden bullets being shot at the adult caused him to jump back and release the one who had outright been fighting him, who also jumped away from the line of fire. She spun to face the enemy in midair as balls of her Chaos Energy appeared around her, forming what looked like small bolts of lightning.

"Chaos Spear!" Chloe yelled out in a voice much darker sounding than her normal one. There was no pause between the words; she didn't need to since the attack was already set up around her. The bolts flew towards the adult, doing more damage to the shrine than the bullets earlier had. Like before the adult dodged, though just barely this time. The enemy didn't notice her appear behind him until he felt the ball of Chaos Energy at his back. "Leave." She snarled at him, and after a few moments he did.

"M-Miss Clowee?" The young puncher asked, causing the detective to turn and face him.

"Is everyone alright?" She questioned.

"We're fine but...what happened to you?" The mechanic asked, causing the eldest hybrid to smile sheepishly.

"I kinda...get like that when I'm in danger." The orange eyed girl explained with a sheepish laugh.

"Notable...for a forest creature." Everyone turned to see the owner of the robotic sounding voice, who looked like a dull red robotic hedgehog with very short Sonic-like quills who would have been in his early teens if he'd been alive. His metallic and mouth less muzzle, along with the insides of his ears and his hands, made it clear that he was indeed a robot along with his bright red pupil less narrow eyes surrounded in black instead of white.

"K'aak!" The yellow flier exclaimed happily, smiling at the robot. His outfit looked very much like E-123 Omega had looked; an open black coat like Mach's and a zip up dark red tank top covered his chest and upper arms, while his lower body was covered with dark red pants with the mid-thigh and the inner half of each leg below the knee a silvery-grey.

"Uh...hello..." Chloe said with a nervous smile. The robot had what looked like four locks of blond hair at the top of his head framing his eyes held up by a black bandana with the ends reaching his elbows, he had spikes wristbands like Mach but bright yellow, a silver-grey belt and dark red shoes trimmed in silvery-grey with a thick bright green stripe down the middle of each and two thin black lines on each side made up the rest of his outfit with the shoes also having a curved black line from the top of the arch in his foot to the top of his ankle at each side and two small silvery-grey straps over the green stripe.

"Oh, right. You two haven't met yet." The younger girl pointed out, smiling a little sheepishly herself now. "Chloe, this is T-1 K'aak. K'aak, this is Chloe the Hedgeleon; the Child of Chaos."

"T-1? I know the E-Series was made by that old evil mechanic, Doctor Eggman...so, who made the T-Series?" The detective asked curiously.

"There is no T-Series. I am the only one." K'aak stated bluntly, causing Sugar to laugh softly.

"My father made him. To make a long story short; after Miss Rouge disappeared and Miss Eclipse began to become very busy with her family, she felt bad for leaving E-123 Omega all alone. So she asked Father to make him a...son of sorts, someone who could live as long as him so he wouldn't be lonely. In the end, Father made K'aak...his name is based off the old echidna word K'aak'; it means something along the lines of fire, since he was made in the Mystic Ruins where the echidnas once lived Father thought it was only right to give him a name from one of their old words." The rabbit hybrid explained to the other girl.

"Oh, I get it. That does sound like something Mom would do." The orange eyed girl agreed, the robot staring at her. "Did I...say something wrong?" She asked after he had been staring at her for several minutes.

"She's from a screwed up timeline." The runner said simply, the one who had been staring at the oldest hybrid nodding slightly to show this was an acceptable 'explanation' before turning to the others.

"We must leave this place...our enemy knows where the Master Emerald is now." The black and red eyed male pointed out.

"But if we leave there's nowhere that can contain and hide the Master Emerald's power." The mechanic pointed out. There were several moments of silence.

"...It's the rock here the hides the power, right?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"Yes, that's correct." The yellow flier agreed, the older hybrid nodding. She flicked her wrist and a blade of Chaos Energy surrounded her hand, very carefully she cut out a large cube of it just big enough to have about an inch of rock and fit a Chaos Emerald. Cutting a hole in the top and cut again and an inch below the top of the cube.

"Fist, can you shrink the Master Emerald to the size of a normal Chaos Emerald?" The detective questioned, the boy looking at her a little unsure. "Right, forgot something." She pulled out four more tampered Inhibitor Rings and clipped them around the young hybrid's wrists. Cutting the rim of his gloves, she slid the rings into the empty cuffs and asked her question again. This time the echidna hybrid, though a little nervous, did as he was asked. The Master Emerald shrank and she put it in the cube, carefully putting the cover back in and handing it to him. "I was right, even an inch of this rock is enough to hide the emerald's power. We should probably get going before that guy comes back though."

"Notable." K'aak said again, Mach glaring at Chloe as his 'friends' all stared at her in amazement, idolization or mild curiousity.

* * *

I had plans to make someone like T-1 K'aak for a long time, so I hope you all like him. And no, there won't be any more of a description of the enemy for a very long time :D. Hope you all enjoyed, read and review! See you all later!


	9. Sparring for a Dress

Geez, this is nearly 2000 words...must be the flashback. Hope you all enjoy, read and review! P.S. Don't forget to vote on the pole on writing a version of **Eclipse the Hedgehog Revised** from Mach, Sugar, Fist and K'aak's timeline with Eclipse ending up with Sonic among other couples mentioned by Mach and the others!

* * *

"So in yuuw tiimliin Espeeo and Eeklips had a chiild insted of Sonic and Eeklips?" Fist asked after the group of five had returned to Mach's house.

"That's right. I'm their daughter...there are quite a few couples that changed I suppose; I don't really pay much attention to anyone beyond me and my friends." Chloe explained with a soft smile. "I've seen Sonic a few times, but he isn't too happy in my timeline...he hasn't forgiven Dad for taking Mom from him, or Mom for not choosing him." She added. She had recently remembered that the youngest hybrid's mother was Amy Rose, though she was surprised she had forgotten at all considering his colouring, and didn't want to tell him that his mother had gone with Sonic in her timeline.

"He must be very lonely..." Sugar said after a moment, the echidna hybrid nodding in agreement.

"He's bitter, that much I can assure you." The chameleon one stated simply. It was true; despite him having a family of his own with Amy and his daughter he was still bitter about Eclipse and didn't seem to want anything to do with the Chaotix Detective Agency or their members because of it, the so called 'hero' had been none too pleased to see the girl and her family/friends when their paths happened to cross.

"Illogical..." K'aak grumbled in his robotic voice.

"What, for Sonic to be unhappy that Mom didn't choose him?" The detective asked.

"Negative. For Eclipse the Hedgehog to 'choose' Espio the Chameleon instead of Sonic...illogical." The robot explained.

_How come all the 'boys' except Fist seem to be against my birth? _The orange eyed girl wondered, looking dejected.

"Child of Chaos." The oldest hybrid's head snapped up to see who had called her, seeing Mach at the top of the stairs.

"You could just use my name you know...it's faster." She pointed out, only for him to huff than ignore the statement.

"I need to see your fighting skills when not 'in-danger'." With that the full blood walked down the stairs and out of the house, K'aak following close behind.

"That was a surprisingly long explanation." The rabbit hybrid stated, the echidna one nodding in agreement once more. Chloe decided not to ask how that was 'surprisingly long'.

"So you want me to...spar with K'aak?" Chloe asked, the hedgehog nodding.

"The only others here are Mach; who has trouble holding back, myself; who uses things like Dummy Rings to fight more than I do myself, and Fist;...he's a little young to be fighting, even if he's had some training." Sugar pointed out, causing the older girl to sigh.

"Fine...you're set to non-lethal, right?" She asked the robot.

"Affirmative." K'aak responded, causing the eldest hybrid to sigh again.

"Alright...come on." She said simply. The detective had half expected the robot to start shooting bullets at her despite being set to non-lethal, so when he ran towards her she was too shocked to really move. She managed to move her body to the side as his hand stabbed at her, causing the orange eyed girl to realise his hand had become a spear end. "What the...?!" She exclaimed.

"It was built into my system for close combat." K'aak responded mechanically before jabbing his hand-turned-spear-end forward.

"Whose idea was it to give the robot hedgehog a spear end?!" Chloe demanded as it made a cut in her shirt, dodging the spear as best she could. She could feel a pounding headache, but she tried to focus on the fight instead of it; either K'aak had lied about being set to non-lethal or his non-lethal was still pretty damn scary.

"I believe it was Miss Eclipse's idea Chloe." The rabbit hybrid stated.

"Mother!" The chameleon one growled unhappily, barely dodging another jab from the spear end as it continued to tear her outfit with each said jab. The headache suddenly got near unbearable, as it had in the cavern before the enemy had shown himself. The oldest hybrid suddenly got into a fighting stance, appearing much more hostile than before. K'aak again jabbed his spear end at her; only for her to grab it and spin around, flipping him over her shoulder.

"Outcome invalid! Outcome invalid!" The robot exclaimed himself as he flew through the air, Chloe appearing behind him in her usual flash of purple-pink light. She grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, holding him there with a look that could only be described as completely instinctual on her face.

"Enough!" Mach yelled suddenly, the girl standing...only for her to kick K'aak with strength no one realised she had. "Enough!" The full blood yelled louder, but the eldest hybrid ignored her.

"Chloe, that's enough! You don't have to spar anymore!" Sugar called, but it seemed that the girl was past hearing them.

"Damn it!" The runner growled, unsure what to do...it seemed that he had put one of his friends in a situation where the robot would be destroyed by the girl without mercy. Suddenly however...

_~Mach's Flashback ~ _

_"Alright, alright." Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes. "My parents are Espio the Chameleon...and Eclipse the Hedgehog, two of the very people you want to help you." My eyes widened before narrowing again, this time even more so than the last._

_"Liar." I snarled, only for the girl to raise her non-existent eyebrow._

_"Why would I lie about my ancestry?" The black and purple hybrid pointed out. "If anyone is lying about their ancestry it's you, Faker, with those red steaks that I'm certain are dyed in to make it look like you're related to my mom." Hedgehog and hybrid were now glaring daggers at one another and tension rose, it was clear that we wanted to fight one another._

_"My streaks are natural." I snarled at the hybrid._

_"Now would be a good time Custard." Kamana said suddenly, the green and cream hybrid looking at him before nodding._

_"Chloe!" She called out. "It is time to run now!" She added, however nothing happened. "It is time to run now!" She roared, Chloe suddenly freezing as her eyes widened._

_"Time to...run?" She murmured. "Yes...strong, stronger than me...run away, get away!" The orange eyed girl spun on her heel and dashed away from me and the agency, leaving everyone else behind...she seemed to have forgotten that as a pure hedgehog I was very likely faster than she was._

_"What happened, I heard the trigger statement." Eclipse appeared in her own flash of green light beside Custard, immediately noticing that her daughter was missing._

_"She was going to try to fight Mach...I had to say the statement or she would have been hurt." The young crocodile-hybrid explained to the black and red hedgehog, whose eyes narrowed at me._

_~End of Mach's Flashback~_

_Trigger...statement? _Mach wondered...it was worth a shot, it was either that or he'd have to try and restrain the instinct driven hybrid. "It is time to run now!" He called, Chloe freezing as she had before.

"Run...no, no hurt...no run..." Despite not running away the oldest hybrid had clearly returned to normal...with her outfit near in tatters beyond her bright shorts. She looked down at K'aak, whom was at her feet, and gasped. "What happened?!" She asked in worry.

"You snapped." The hedgehog growled as he walked over to his friend, picking him up and bringing him inside for their mechanic to fix later.

"Let's...let's get you some new clothes..." Sugar said after several minutes of silence, wanted to get the image of the eldest girl nearly destroying their robot friend out of her mind.

"I'm sorry Chloe...most of these clothes were bought for my mother by Miss Amy when Mother was around your age...they all should fit, but not many will actually look any good on you..." Sugar apologised to the girl.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that everything in that wardrobe is a dress or skirt..." Chloe grumbled unhappily, she didn't like wearing such things...in her line of work, they got in the way. She had taken off her tattered clothing and became invisible due to some self-confidence issues, sitting on the bed and waiting for an outfit to be given to her...since her shorts and visor had remained undamaged, as had her undergarments, the mechanic had agreed that she could keep them.

"I'm sorry." The younger hybrid apologised again, pulling out an outfit. She looked at the outfit for a few moments. "Try this on...all of it." The girl placed the dress on the bed with unattached sleeves, stockings and shoes.

"...Fine." The detective relented, pulling the dress over her head which was sleeveless and reached her mid-thigh. It was a nice shade of purple close to the shade she usually wore, the part covering her chest and stomach a shade of blue similar to the purple with a white portion in the middle of it and a white neck like a choker.

"I'm sure you'll look great in it Chloe." The rabbit hybrid tried to assure the other as she pulled on the sleeves, blue trimmed in purple with purple ribbon coming off the sides...at least they covered her palms like her usual ones.

"Whatever." The chameleon one groaned as she pulled on the white stockings, the top had a band of purple with the ribbon off the sides and again trimmed in blue. Finally came the shoes...purple Mary-Jane shoes with blue straps and bottoms. After getting fully dressed, you could tell because the clothing didn't disappear with the girl, the oldest hybrid finally allowed herself to become seen again.

"You look great Chloe!" The yellow flier exclaimed, causing the other to blush...if nothing else, her unseen yellow shorts and her visor didn't go with the outfit.

"Let's just go downstairs. You have to fix K'aak and Fist is probably worried about us."

* * *

I love Chloe's outfit, but I love the way Fist says Eclipse's name even more XD. Hope nobody minds the change of clothes, it was a friend's idea. There's a picture of her in it on my profile. Hope you all enjoyed, see you all soon!


	10. The Sad Truths of the World

This is a chapter that shows a differant side to Mach, Fist, Sugar and even a little of K'aak. This chapter came to me a little while back, but I was busy with school and didn't get a chance to write until today. Hope you like, read and review! Also, don't forget to vote on the pole on my profile about a version of **Eclipse the Hedgehog Revised** from Mach and the other's timeline, with Eclipse ending up with Sonic along with the other couples mentioned in this story.

* * *

"Yuu look amazin' Miss Clowee!" Fist exclaimed upon seeing her, causing the girl to blush slightly; the young guardian really was a sweet kid.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled, looking around. She wasn't surprised to see that K'aak wasn't around; he was probably downstairs in standby mode, waiting for their mechanic to go fix him of the damage she had caused...however Mach was nowhere around either, and she wanted to apologise to him for making him worry. She'd apologise to K'aak once he was fixed. "Where's Mach?" She asked the youngest member of their odd little group as the yellow flier went to the basement.

"Hee's upstews, in his woom." The pink puncher responded, pointing back up the stairs that she'd just come down.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go apologise to him!" The detective stated, dashing to the stairs.

"Miss Clowee, waayt! Mak dusn't liik beeing bothrd in his woom!" The boy called, but she was already up the stairs...he wasn't naïve enough to try going up there too.

"I don't...understand..." The detective opened a door silently to see the runner looking at something in his hand, his free hand clenched in a fist at his side. "Why did you...betray us?" He demanded to whatever was in his hand, likely a picture of someone. She'd never seen him like this and...

_~Chloe's Flashback~  
"This is Mach's home; until recently he's lived here with Mister Sonic and Miss Eclipse." Sugar explained to me._

_"...It must be very lonely without them here..." I murmured sadly, the rabbit hybrid nodding._

_"I imagine that it is." The brown eyed girl agreed, sitting on a nearby couch in what appeared to be the living room, Mach had went upstairs to his room almost as soon as we entered the house. "However, Mach would never admit it; it isn't in his nature to make others worry about him when it comes to his emotional or mental wellbeing."  
~End of Chloe's Flashback~_

...from what Sugar had said, the detective doubted that anyone else had seen him like this either.

"Did you never really...care about us at all?" Mach's clenched fist came up to wipe his eyes, and the hybrid realised he was crying...he was still only a teenager; and even if he WAS the son of Sonic and Eclipse, that didn't mean that he'd be able to deal with everything that had happened to him any easier. His parents and most of their friends had disappears; he was left alone to be the leader of a bunch of children and a robot when he likely didn't even know how to be a leader, then given the task of going to an entirely different timeline to get the only one who could fix everything.

_I think I'll...wait for a little while._ Chloe thought, deciding to let him get back his composure before apologising to him about the incident earlier that day. She closed the door just as silently as she had opened it, leaving the full blood to his misery.

"Mommy...Daddy..." The orange eyed girl stopped near the couch, seeing the green eyed boy sitting on it with his eyes closed and sniffling. "I...I want yuu bak..." Fist sobbed, his face in his hands. The oldest hybrid felt a sharp jerk on her heart strings, if things were hard on the full blood than it must have been ten times worse on the little boy and mechanic. Everyone always seemed so...alright, at least, that she hadn't even realised how hard all of this must have been for them. The detective saw the cube of rock from Angel Island beside the pink puncher and realised that, like his leader, he had been forced into a position that he was nowhere near ready for.

_A boy to a leader and hero...a child to a guardian...and a girl to a genius..._ Chloe thought, not wanting to be around the boy when he was like this...she felt that, like the oldest among them earlier, she was intruding on something very private. She decided to go and check on the mechanic and robot, perhaps apologise to him. As silently as a chameleon, she snuck past the youngest hybrid and through the open doorway to the basement.

"...Sugar?" Hearing the robotic voice of K'aak, the detective had a feeling that she had perhaps intruded on something again.

"...You do not have to be so careful with my mental state K'aak...ask what you want." Sugar responded, the older girl looking around the corner. Neither were facing her, their sides were though and they clearly didn't notice her...the young mechanic was kneeling in front of the robot, whom was sitting on what looked an awful lot like an operating table, and reattaching his leg after fixing it.

"Are you...in good mental health?" The robot asked, his voice showing hints of...nervousness? The yellow flier laughed softly, though it seemed off.

"Oh, that is it. That is why you have been so careful with my mental state...that is the very thing you are worried about." She said, smiling sadly. "I am...fine, K'aak. Chloe is here now...Father will return soon. Omega will as well, I'm sure."

"I am not...concerned...about them. I am...concerned...about you." K'aak stated, clearly having trouble getting his 'mind' around being concerned. "With Cream as she now is-"

"Shut up!" The wrench the girl had been using clanged against the wall, as she breathed through gritted teeth and her fists clenched...the detective hadn't even seen her throw the tool, but it was rather clear that she had. "This had nothing to do with Mother, it never did!" The yellow hybrid snarled angrily. "Mother did not disappear...Mother did not force me to become a genius, too selfish and obsessed to see how much she hurt her lover and daughter! Mother did not to any of that, so don't you dare bring her up! It is his fault Mother is like this, it is Father's fault!" The rage the younger girl had been feeling was replaced with overwhelming sadness, causing her to begin to cry. The robot pulled her into his arms, as if his cold steel body would be of comfort to her.

"I...apologise..." He said simply, allowing the girl to let out all of her frustration and sadness where he thought only he would see. Chloe walked a ways up the stairs before stopping and looking at her hands.

"I don't belong here...I can never understand how much pain any of them are in." She realised aloud, though still quietly enough that no one heard her. "If...if being this 'Child of Chaos' will make them all happy, let them have their lives back...then I'll try my best to be it."

* * *

In the end, everyone is sad...they all have problems and responsibilities from this that they don't know how to deal with. Chloe is exempt from this, not from their timeline at all, but now has a stronger determination to help the group set their world right again. This is a sad chapter, but I felt it was needed to show that no one is as they appear in this group. See you all later.


	11. Infiltration

To be honest, it had been fairly uneventful since the young detective had seen all her new friends crying...it would have been about a month, counting their sleeps. The full blood hadn't let her spar with anyone after the incident with the robot and her survival instincts, he seemed worried that she'd hurt the fresh guardian or mechanic...what was worse, was that she couldn't disagree.

"Chloe?" The oldest girl turned from staring aimlessly out the first floor window upon hearing the robotic voice call her name, something which he had only begun to do in the last 'few days'.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, looking him over for the hundredth time since their fight...she was making sure he was fine, which the yellow flier had assured of.

"It is Mach...he has an objective for you." K'aak stated, which peeked the girl's interest...the runner hadn't let her do anything since the spar, she'd assumed he was worried she'd hurt someone.

"What is it?" The hybrid asked.

"Mach will relay it to you himself." The robot said, leading her to him.

"Child of Chaos." Mach greeted coldly as soon as the one he'd called for had entered.

"Child of Sonic." Chloe responded, a response she had begun to make every time he called her that...he glared at her, as he normally did.

"I need you to infiltrate this building...you can do that, can't you?" The full blood asked, gesturing to the blueprints on the table in front of him. Looking at it with a well-trained eye, she noted everything in it. Turning the inhibitor rings on her visor; she pushed the black bit in like a button, a small clicking noise resounding.

"No problem. Has my outfit been fixed yet?" The hybrid questioned, the older male nodding.

"Hyb finished it earlier." He stated simply. "...She said she wanted you back in this one once you return." The runner added, suddenly not looking at her. The detective sighed, not at all surprised considering how much her yellow friend seemed to prefer this outfit over her usual one.

"Sure." She stated, leaving to get her outfit and get changed.

"Are you sure about this Chloe? It might be more dangerous than we think..." Sugar warned through the radio system in the detective's visor. She regretted making a communication device that connected to her inhibitor rings like the ones her teammates had back home...

"I'll be fine." Chloe said after a moment, not wanting to listen to the mechanic when she was like this...she reminded the older hybrid too much of the rabbit hybrid in her own timeline, and it made her homesick. "Stop worrying so much." The elder girl added.

"I have to worry Chloe." The mechanic disagreed.

"You are the Child of Chaos." The orange eyes girl heard the full blood say in the background. She growled lowly, bringing up the picture of the blueprints on her visor. She was in the air ducts, the easiest way to get to where she needed to be.

"Tell Mach; I don't care what I am to you, I'll get what you want and come out alive." She snarled into the visor before cutting contact, not needing the continuous distraction of her growing anger at the runner.

"It would have been more helpful if he'd told me what he actually wanted." Chloe grumbled unhappily, having gotten to the room without an issue. It was filled with random things, and she wasn't sure what she needed to grab. "...This is Chloe, come in Mach." She spoke into the hidden microphone on her visor, having opened communications again. There were several moments of static.

"...I read you, Child of Chaos. What's the situation?" Mach questioned, the hybrid secretly glad he'd answered.

"I've entered the room...what do you want me to get exactly?" She asked, followed by some moments of silence.

"...You mean you can't feel it?" The full blood responded, sounding a bit...concerned? "There should be a Chaos Emerald in there." It was time for the girl to be silent, her mind trying to take in the information.

"Why do you need it?" She asked without thinking.

"Hyb needs it." The boy said immediately. "To incorporate it into K'aak, to make him stronger." He added. For a few seconds the orange eyed girl's mind reeled, trying to understand...the moment it did, she became serious.

"There's no Chaos Emerald in this room." She stated instantly. The red eyed boy growled.

"...Fine, get b-"

"I'll go find it." Chloe cut in.

"What?!" The 'hero' demanded. "It's too dangerous! If we lose you we'll never get our world back!" He snarled.

"And if I don't get this Chaos Emerald, you'll be the only one strong enough to fight. Having equal Chaos Energy doesn't mean you have equal strength, you need all the help you can get." The detective pointed out harshly, cutting communication before he could disagree.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The building flashed red continuously as the hybrid ran at her top speed through it, trying to sense her prize.

"...There!" Chloe finally felt the Chaos Emerald, turning sharply and running down the hall.

"Halt!" A group of about 10 enemies stood before her at the door leading to her reward for all this, all of them looking like their true foe...but they were all fake, the girl could tell that much.

"No way!" The headache reached its limit and Chloe suddenly grew a menacing smirk. She ran towards the enemy as balls of her Chaos Energy appeared around her, forming what looked like small bolts of lightning. "Chaos Spear!" The girl yelled out in a voice much like the one she'd used the first time she'd used this attack in this timeline. Like before, there was no pause between the words; she didn't need to since the attack was already set up around her. The bolts flew towards the enemies, destroying them all.

"Intr...uder...al...er...t..." The detective picked up the talking head with her foot, bouncing it a few times like a soccer ball before kicking it full force at the locked door. The head smashed through it and exploded, making the hole big enough for her to fit though.

"Here you are." Now back to normal the orange eyed girl smiled, picking up the red Chaos Emerald. "Mach will be happy to see you." She stated with a smile.

"And I am quite happy to see you...Child of Chaos, was it?" She froze at the voice...that of their true foe...

* * *

Out of the frying pan, into the oven much? Let's hope Chloe can find a way out of this; if she can't than not only will she never go back home, Mach and his friends will be stuck in this messed up time-space rift world forever. See you all soon.


	12. Rescue Gone Right?

Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I've been severely depressed, to the point of being suicidal, for the past few months. I finally left my house where my parents were always fighting to live with my aunt and cousin, and I'm already a lot happier. The chapters should be written and posted within a week or two of each other now, so hope you all enjoy. Also since not enough people wanted a remade **Eclipse the Hedgehog Revised** from the timeline this story takes place in I'll instead write a sequal to **For an Emerald **when I have to time that focusses on Femur the Echidhog as a teenager and her life. That's about it, so enjoy!

* * *

"And I am quite happy to see you...Child of Chaos, was it?" Chloe stood frozen; terrified...she could feel the Chaos Energy from their true foe. She tried to speak, tried to move...but couldn't. "It seems so...you seem to be important to Mach and his little group, you'll make the perfect hostage."

"Child of Chaos? Child of Chaos!" Mach growled, he had a bad feeling about all of this...he may not have his mother's visions, but his bad feelings were usually right. "Damn it..." He hissed, trying to think. "...K'aak, let's go. We're going after the Child of Chaos." He decided.

"Affirmative." The robot nodded, Fist and Sugar stopping them.

"What's going on?" The rabbit hybrid demanded.

"...It's none of your concern Hyb, we'll return shortly." With that Mach and K'aak dashed off, headed for the building that their 'savior' had gone to.

"Child of Chaos!" Mach exclaimed, finding her unconscious and tied up in a room, rings like inhibitors on her wrists and ankles as well as a gag in her mouth...however what he noticed most was that her visor was gone. Her eyes slowly opened, a sound similar to a groan coming from her. The full blood found himself entranced by her orange eyes, never before had he seen her eyes without that visor on.

"Are you in good physical health?" K'aak asked as he stepped towards the hybrid, snapping his partner out of his trance. Chloe's eyes widened at noticing them, her speech muffled by the gag and shaking her head quickly.

"..." Her subdued voice was urgent even if they couldn't understand her, and it made them want to save her all the faster. As the hedgehog took a step forward the girl again shook her head, her voice more urgent. She suddenly bit into the gag with fangs no one seemed to have noticed and ripped it from around her mouth, spitting it out. "...It's a trap!" The chameleon hybrid yelled, causing the two to freeze. A small orb hit K'aak, releasing a small EMP burst that shorted him out and caused Mach to spin around to face their true enemy.

"You!" The runner growled once more, much louder and more dangerous this time.

"Hello Mach...how are you?" The man sounded mocking as he spoke...he had them right where he wanted them and they all knew it. "...Silence, that seems to be the response to many of my questions lately. Here is a question you are certain to answer...wanting this, are we?" The adult held out the red Chaos Emerald that Chloe had tried to get, causing her to be the bait in the trap for the other two. The red eyed boy's growl became all the louder, yet he did nothing...without K'aak to back him up and Chloe tied up there was no way to win this.

"Chaos Spear!" Mach and his enemy turned to face the voice, surprised to see the young detective standing unbound and her usual attack headed for the adult. He dodged the attack, only to find the Chaos Emerald gone when he landed, looking to see the orange eyed girl holding it. "Diversions work perfectly against people like you." Her voice was as it was when her instinct to survive took over, tossing the powerful jewel up and down. She walked confidently over to K'aak, taking off the orb and opening his chest piece him up before slamming the mighty gem into his chest.

"Systems rebooting...optic sensors online...targeting system online...weapons online...personality program online...systems fully online." The robot responded, red eyes now staring at the enemy as he closed his chest piece.

"If there is one thing I DO know, it's Chaos Energy and anything related to it." Chloe stated, now tossing the EMP orb up and down. She caught it for a moment longer than needed, seeming to focus on it before tossing it in her hand again. "So...how are we going to do this? You going to let us go the easy way, or do I have to make you let us go?"

"..." Their enemy was silent, clearly unsure what to do now that his plan had been destroyed so easily by the detective.

"Did you really think you could keep a ninja's child captive for long? I have a lot more training than I act like I do you know." She made a 'tsk tsk' motion with the forefinger of her free hand, her eyes closed.

"Look out!" The chameleon hybrid jumped up, dodging the Chaos Spear from their enemy as Mach called out to her.

"Hard way it is." The orange eyed girl smirked, placing her hand above her head as she stood with her feet against the roof and her occupied hand putting the EMP orb in her shorts pocket. Chaos Energy gathered in the open palm above the girl's head, so much so that the room became more distorted than before. "K'aak!" The robot skid to the runner's side as the young ninja pushed herself from the roof. "Chaos Blast!" The moment her palm connected with the floor the Chaos Energy in her palm was released in a huge, all destroying blast so bright that it caused the full blood and even the robot to shield their eyes.

"Chloe!" Mach called before he could see, worried that the blast may have been too much for her...until he heard her laughing.

"Wow, never expected to hear you call me by name Mach...how sweet." He looked to see the 'Child of Chaos' completely fine in the remains of the building, which consisted only of a few piles of rubble with some walls and flooring, smirking in a way that clearly showed she was picking on him. The 'hero' began to glare at her, only for the detective to fall to her knees holding her head as though it was in pain.

"Are you alright?!" He exclaimed as he ran to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder to make sure he had her attention.

"Too much...need...visor...K'aak...?" The orange eyed girl kneeled against the ground, the red eyed boy kneeling beside her with a look of worry. K'aak looked around for the requested item, finding it below some rubble and digging it out. He walked back silently, handing the miraculously unharmed item to the full blood. Said full blood carefully moved the hands of the chameleon hybrid, placing her visor back in place...almost immediately Chloe's body slumped against his, her eyes closed and breathing even.

"Chloe?" It was the robot's turn to show concern, the detective smiling softly.

"I'm fine K'aak...just a little worn out. Could you take these inhibitor rings off?" The ninja asked, gesturing vaguely to the rings still around her wrists and ankles. K'aak easily pulled the inhibitor rings off, though breaking them in the process. "Thanks...I'm just gonna...rest for a bit..." Within moments the girl was asleep against the teenaged boy, who carefully picked her up bridal style.

"...Let's get back." He said simply, he and the robot heading back towards their place of refuge.

* * *

Mach called Chloe by name...how will this effect their 'relationship' and everyone who knows them? We'll just have to wait and fine out!


	13. Machines and Sickness

For this entire chapter Chloe is unconcious, however it explains some things about K'aak and Chloe herself. Hope you all enjoy and forget to Read and Review! P.S. For those who may want me to add in their own OC, this world is very specific and I can't do that without upsetting the balance so I apologise.

* * *

"Miss Clowee!" Fist was the first to see the group as they entered the house, fearing for the oldest hybrid as he saw their leader carrying her with their mechanical friend behind him.

"What happened to her?!" Sugar demanded to them as the full blood carefully placed his half-sister on the couch where the young echidna hybrid had been sitting moments before.

"Chloe is merely fatigued." K'aak stated immediately, the red eyed boy placing a hand on the chameleon hybrid's forehead.

"...She has a fever." Mach was confused as he said the words. "...Guar, go get a bucket of cold water and a cloth." The young guardian nodded and ran off to do as told.

"How is she sick? Chaos Energy in one's body never depletes here, there is no way she is having a power shortage." The rabbit hybrid pointed out, the 'hero' looked thoughtful for several moments.

"Perhaps the rules of this world don't apply to her, since she isn't from this timeline." He suggested, the brown eyed girl about to disagree when her father's creation cut her off.

"Chloe is not experiencing a power shortage, though it is similar. She had on numerous Inhibitor Rings, too many at a single interval. Her Chaos Energy is simply trying to fill her again, it was sealed perplexingly deep within her form." The robot explained, causing the two others to fall silent.

"So...we just have to wait until its back to normal?" The mechanic asked, the machine nodding.

"And she'll be back to normal once it is?" The runner questioned, the non-living again nodding.

"Wait...how do you know that K'aak? The Chaos Energy Sensors are not supposed to activate until you have had a Chaos Emerald implemented into your circuitry." The yellow flier pondered aloud.

"Chloe forced the Chaos Emerald into my system...she appeared to know all the upgrades it would power. She knew of the Chaos Reflective Shield, at minimum." K'aak described.

"What?!" Sugar exclaimed, her eyes wide. "How are you so sure?!" The robot pulled a small USB wire from his wrist, handing it to the girl in explanation. She ran downstairs and grabbed her laptop, bring it back up and plugging the wire into it in before setting it up so they could all see. She searched through files that appeared on the screen, finally finding the one of their time in their enemies' lair.

"...Well Hyb?" Mach asked, clearly wanting an explanation of everything the screen was showing during the little video. She paused it quickly with Chloe 'tsk tsk'ing their enemy.

"This is the power gauge, under Chloe is her name to represent that he has her on file...the same with our enemy. The target in the middle is obviously his targeting system, though he does not actually seem to use it that often...this here are all the weapons in him and they are all glowing to show they are all functional. His personality program is on, that is the mark in the corner there...the colour coming from Chloe and our true enemy is how much Chaos Energy they have at the moment, though the reading can obviously be effected by Inhibitor Rings. The icons lining the sides are all the new programs and such that the Chaos Emerald are powering, hence why they are all glowing red." The mechanic explained, looking at the full blood to see if he had any questions.

"I see." He said simply, nodding as well. The girl nodded as well, turning back to her laptop and hitting play once more. They silently watched Chloe expertly dodge the Chaos Spears, standing on the ceiling as though it were normal.

"Her Chaos Energy is focusing a bit to her boots...it must activate them to cling like that. And that EMP wave ball...she forced Chaos Energy into it so that it cancels out Chaos Energy instead..." At this point the rabbit hybrid was mostly speaking to herself in mumbles, little things that others likely wouldn't notice. "This is amazing..." She said suddenly, her eyes having a look of amazement.

"What is it?" The red eyed boy asked, the girl pointing to the ball of Chaos Energy in Chloe's hand on the film.

"This small ball has so much Chaos Energy in it that it is making the room distort more than before...it also appears to be modified a bit, making it so that the moment it comes in contact with another Chaos Energy it will cause a chain reaction which in turn will make a huge explosion." The awe still in the yellow flier's voice make the fact of just how amazing this was all the more obvious to the streaked hedgehog.

"Here." The boy reached over the middle hybrid of the group, turning up the volume on the laptop. "She called on K'aak, she wanted him to stand near me so I wouldn't be hurt by the blast." He pointed out, Sugar nodding as she heard the words and saw the ensuing blast...she either didn't hear Mach call the name of the eldest hybrid or didn't say anything about it. She suddenly paused it again the moment Chloe began to collapse.

"See this here?" The brown eyed girl pointed to the purple-pink colour that had been inside Chloe's body beginning to come out in tendrils. "Her body cannot hold in her Chaos Energy...if she is wearing four mostly normal Inhibitor Rings and her energy is still too strong that means that her own are not only strategically placed but much more powerful." She added, allowing the video to play out before making a sound of thought and beginning to look through other files.

"What are you-"

"I thought so!" Mach ignored being cut off, looking at the screen...it seemed to be what K'aak was seeing at that very moment. "Her Chaos Energy is very slowly moving...as you know, Chaos Energy is basically tied to your life force for powerful ones like you and her. The Inhibitor Rings she was wearing before must have had a way to block off her Chaos Energy even after they're taken off..." The mechanic stood up after closing everything and taking out the cord, walking over to the very hybrid they were all concerned about. She carefully took the older girl's wrist, looking carefully at them.

"A serum of a particular variety was injected into Chloe from the Inhibitor Rings, correct?" The full blood had forgotten that with the wire no longer plugged into the laptop the robot's personality program activated again, he hadn't expected the machine to speak.

"Yeah." The rabbit hybrid nodded, pointing to the small holes over the veins of the chameleon hybrid. "These go all the way to her veins, they were clearly injected directly into the blood stream so it took effect faster...the effects appear to wear off very slowly, but she should be fine in a day or two." The green eyed boy finally returned with the requested items, Mach taking them and dipping the cloth in the water before placing it on the young detective's forehead. "It is amazing...I would not doubt if she knew of every upgrade I added to K'aak." The young awake girl murmured.

"_If there is one thing I DO know, it's Chaos Energy and anything related to it." _The 'hero' remembered the girl saying, explain that to the others.

"It certainly seems like it." Sugar agreed, looking at the girl. "If we want to be able to tell the difference between one day and another we should likely get to sleep." She added, everyone nodding. Fist uncertainly went upstairs to his own room, K'aak following to stay in the mechanic's room as he always did...however, looking back and seeing that their leader had yet to move, the girl herself stopped on the stairwell. "Mach?" She asked.

"I'll stay down here...watch her encase she awakens while you are all asleep." He stated, the girl looking at him for several long moments before shrugging and going upstairs. "...You had better be alright Chloe." The red eyed boy muttered, sitting on the ground in front of the couch and closing his eyes to try and relax...his mind filled with thoughts of the girl on the very couch he was sitting in front of.

* * *

Anyone else notice that Mach didn't call Chloe by name until there was no one else around? He just called her, well..."her". Better than "Child of Chaos" I suppose. Said girl should wake up in the next chapter. See ya all later!


	14. Nobody's Home

For those who have figured it out; yes, the name of this chapter comes from the song of the same name by Avril Lavigne. I believe it fits well with Chloe during this chapter. If you haven't listened to it look it up, if you don't like Avril than just look up the lyrics and read them while you're reading this or after and I think you'll see what I mean. I hope you all enjoy, read and review please!

* * *

Orange eyes opened to the sight of the dark wood ceiling that marked a certain full blood's living room, the owner of the eyes sitting up slowly. The moment they did however a cold and damp cloth fell from their forehead that they hadn't noticed, the owner looking at it in confusion.

"A cold...cloth?" Chloe asked, as though she expected someone to answer her. She'd seen Custard and Kamana's parents put them on their foreheads when they had a fever...her parents had never done that because the chameleon hybrid had never had a fever, everyone always assumed that she simply couldn't get sick like her mother.

"Chloe!" The sound of her name caused the girl's head to snap up, looking at the one who had called it.

"Mach?" The detective asked, suddenly looking concerned. "Are you feeling alright?" It wasn't that she didn't remember him calling her by name before, it was simply that she'd assumed that it was merely a spur of the moment thing and would not happened again...to have him call her name made her worry that perhaps HE was sick.

"Are you alright?" Mach ignored his half-sister's concern for him; he wasn't the one who had nearly died from wearing too many Inhibitor Rings.

_Maybe he inherited Mom's mental instability after all._ Chloe thought simply, the only explanation that she could think of for his behaviour. "Yeah, I'm f-" The orange eyed girl suddenly realised just how weak she felt and was suddenly amazed that she managed to sit up at all.

"Don't push yourself." The red eyed boy said immediately, pushing her slightly which caused her to fall back so she was lying down again.

"Why are you...?" Why did he suddenly care if she was weak, he hadn't shown any care before.

"I already told you; if we lose you we'll never get our world back." And...here came the rage.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?! All you care about is your precious Child of Chaos!" The hybrid snarled angrily, much more angry than she should have been considering that the full blood merely wanted his world back to the way it was supposed to be. Her eyes tears up behind her visor for reasons she couldn't comprehend.

"Chl-" He was cut off by the enraged Child of Chaos.

"Don't you dare say my name! Only my friends are allowed to say my name, Full-Blood." The 'hero' had never heard anyone spit the word Full-Blood so viciously before, and he quickly realised he very much preferred to never hear it again.

"I didn't mean-" Again the boy was cut off.

"I don't care what you meant!" The girl sounded much more dangerous than her currently weak body would allow, but it was clear that she didn't care about that either. "Don't ever forget, Full-Blood, I'm not doing any of this for you! I'm doing this for Sugar, Fist and K'aak...so THEY can have their lives back, not you." Without warning the detective disappeared in a flash of her personal light. The eyes of the streaked hedgehog widened and he quickly ran to the door, slamming it open in hopes of seeing her.

"Chloe!" He called despite what she had told him about calling her by name, if he couldn't find her soon she could be in danger. Chloe's fever had only broken shortly before she woke up, she was still weak and couldn't use much Chaos Energy let alone fight. "Chloe!"

When the chameleon hybrid appeared at her destination she was no less angry than she had been upon her disappearance...though she supposed that was to be expected with travel like Chaos Control. It took her a minute to get her footing, she hadn't realised that she was so weak that travelling across the distorted city would cause her to nearly fall to her knees.

"Why...why am I crying? I knew that he doesn't...doesn't care about anything but the Child of Chaos..." Chloe couldn't understand why she was crying, why the confirmation that he didn't care about her as her was so upsetting to the hybrid. She trembled as she tried to hold back the sobs that wanted to escape her throat, yet nothing seemed able to do such. She walked slowly into the building, finding the phone...she hit the button to play the answering machine.

"Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector here. Sorry to say, but we can't answer the phone right now...we're probably busy with a case; so just leave your name, number and case for us. We'll get back to you as soon as we can." The orange eyed girl simply stood in front of the machine, she wasn't crying anymore...the building was clearly long since deserted along with being distorted like the rest of the world, it seemed that Mach and Sugar were right about the Chaotix breaking up.

"Is this what will happen back home if we fall apart...?" The detective murmured sadly, beginning to wander through the familiar building.

It was smaller than the one in her timeline, but that was to be expected since even if the adults did end up having families of their own here they were no longer living in this old place so they had no reason to have made it bigger when they lived here like they had back home. The kitchen had been left a mess, long abandoned dishes in the sink growing mold.

"Without Mom around no one really cleaned...they probably had a lot of trouble with food and rent too..." Chloe remarked, feeling an urge to clean the kitchen up like she'd seen her mother do so many times before...however it also felt wrong to clean it, this wasn't her world so she shouldn't mess with things any more than she had to.

The hybrid had ended up in the room her mother had stayed in as Clowy, the alias which had become the hybrid's namesake. It was distorted like everything else, the bed all that remained in the room...she remembered her mother once saying that she'd lived out of a duffle bag before the young detective had been born, the red eyed woman had moved into the girl's father's room after that and got a dresser.

"This room is...far too bare..." This had been Chloe's room growing up, the walls had been painted the purple-pink that was her personal Chaos Energy and light. The bed covers and sheets had been black, the twin pillows orange like her eyes...her dresser had been the dark purple she preferred to wear, with the drawers yellow and red along with her bookcase beside it. It was only during this remembering of her room that the orange eyed girl noticed the note on the bed, faded ink and paper from years of being there it seemed...she slowly picked it up.

"Vector, Charmy...I apologise, but I must leave. I ask you not to search for me, I want to remain unfound. I'm sure you have both noticed as well, how lifeless this place seems now that Clowy admitted to Sonic who she was and left to be with the Sonic Heroes...I can't stand to stay in this place without her, again I am sorry. I cherish our time together and wish you both the best. Goodbye my friends; signed Espio the Chameleon." The girl could imagine her father's voice speaking the words of the note, unable to stay without the woman he loved there as well...she could understand why he left, the hole that must have been left behind in his heart from her mother choosing the Sonic Heroes over the Chaotix.

"Dad...it really hurt you, didn't it? You finally opened up to Mom, only for her to prove that she didn't love about you..." She was crying again, the feeling from realising Mach cared only for the Child of Chaos returning and making her cry harder. Once she had finished crying again she returned the note and went back downstairs.

"One message saved. Play message?" The phone asked Chloe as she pushed to listen to the messages, the girl pushing another one to listen to this saved message.

"Hey Vector, its Charmy...I haven't had any luck finding Espio, it looks like you were right about him going into hiding. Look...I really don't want to say this, but maybe it's time for us to move on. Without Espio we just aren't the Chaotix, detective agency or not. I'm gonna...find something to do with my life, something that would make Espio proud. I hope you have a good life Vector...goodbye. I'll miss you." The machine 'beeped' while the hybrid was still in shock about the way the little bee had spoken, she had heard hundreds of stories of the childish Charmy Bee when he was still young...to hear him so serious at such a young age was unnerving.

"End of messages. Play last message again?" Listening to the message again the young detective realised that the Vector of this timeline had likely done the same over and over...with Clowy's choice of the Sonic Heroes the man had entirely lost his purpose and mismatched family, it was to be expected that he couldn't handle it and ended up dying listen to this message...a sad way to die, of that the Child of Chaos was certain. A sudden explosion brought her attention to the door suddenly, a horde of the fake beings that looked like the true enemy storming into the building.

"I won't be able to use any Chaos Energy against these guys right now..." The ninja-trained girl welcomed the headache this time, fully willing to relinquish control to her more destructive and instinctual side. "That's perfect...I needed to get out some frustration."

"What do you mean Chloe disappeared?!" Sugar demanded, clearly angry with their leader.

"We were just talking, I swear! I...I guess I said something wrong, she suddenly got really angry with me. After snarling a bit she just up and disappeared!" No one had ever seen their leader so nervous and unsure of himself...he clearly knew what it meant for their mission if anything happened to the eldest hybrid.

"We do not know the distance Chloe can go with the amount of Chaos Energy she had..." K'aak pointed out, sounding concerned as he had for their mechanic when asking her if she was mentally well.

"Miss Clowee miit get hurt..." Fist whispered in worry, the first thing he'd said since finding out that the chameleon hybrid was gone.

"Alright, alright. Where would she go then?" Mach asked, trying to return to his normal way of acting...but his worry for the young detective made that far more difficult than it should have been.

"...Home." The yellow flier said suddenly, everyone looking at her oddly. "I do not mean her timeline, I mean where the Chaotix used to live! Home!" She exclaimed, everyone suddenly understanding what she meant. Without delay they all left the house at their top speed towards the abandoned Chaotix Detective Agency Headquarters.

* * *

Looks like Mach screwed up royally, huh? Hopefully him and the others will be able to get to Chloe and help her, if she needs it that is. Either way, hope you all enjoyed. See you all later.


	15. Insuing Insanity

Sorry this chapter took so long; I moved, again, and then got really sick. I could barely get out of bed, let alone try to write this chapter. Nonetheless, I'm good enough to get up and post this now that it's writen, so I hope you all enjoy. Read and review please!

* * *

"Miss Clowee!" Fist was the first to speak upon seeing the eldest hybrid fighting the horde of fake beings, the rest of the group just standing there with wide eyes. The boy went to take a step forward, only for the yellow flier to pull him back.

"Do not go near her, she is not Chloe!" Sugar exclaimed, holding the pink puncher in place.

"Ho els culd it bee?!" The echidna hybrid demanded, glaring at the older hybrid.

"I do not know...but that certainly is not Chloe." The rabbit hybrid insisted, near-maniacal laughter drawing everyone's attention back to the chameleon hybrid.

"You really think you can beat me?! You're fools, each and every one of you!" Chloe exclaimed in her darker voice, laughing again as several of the fake beings went to swarm her. She kicked up the heads of each fake being that tried to swarm her, sparks flying as they fell. With a quick jump into the air the detective kicked each head back towards the other robots; the heads ripping through a few of her enemies and causing them to explode which in turn caused several others to explode.

"Chloe..." Mach looked away, unable to watch the continued brutality of his half-sister. Landing without a sound the girl flipped back into a crouch as one of the two remaining robots tried to attack her, the chameleon hybrid dashing forward and her bare hand seemingly spearing through the being...she pulled out the power source, the robot standing for several moments and just sparking; which covered her face with crackling yellow light that made her look dangerous and insane before the robot fell. The final robot had no chance, the ninja-trained girl twisting the power source as if to snap it in half before tossing it carelessly at it...the power source exploded the instant it touched the ground and destroyed the last of her enemies.

"That's much better...fools thought they could actually beat me." The orange eyed girl laughed again, each of these laughs sounding more and more insane than the last. "Even without being able to use Chaos Energy I sure as hell am not a push over." She turned suddenly to face the red eyed boy, smirking widely to show her fangs. "You'd do best to remember that, Full-Blood."

"The robots are all destroyed, you aren't needed anymore." The runner snarled with a glare, this wasn't the Chloe they had run or flew all the way here to save...not that she need it anyway, but it was the thought that counts. The pre-fighting girl threw her head back and laughed again as though the older boy had said the most humorous thing she'd ever heard.

"Not needed anymore? You've made it quite clear that none of you can protect 'me' as well as I can...most of you can't protect me at all!" The mad hybrid disappeared, appearing beside her half-brother. "I'll always be here Full-Blood...always in 'my' head, just below the surface...I'M the one keeping 'me' alive to help you, never forget that; Full-Blood." She whispered darkly into his ear, her dangerous smirk still present. With another flash the girl was back at her spot from before. "But if you insist so, BROTHER...so be it. We will meet again."

"Miss Clowee!" Fist cried out as said girl began to fall backward, K'aak catching her before she hit the ground. She was once again unconscious, clearly having used up all her energy in the fight earlier.

"Brother..." The word felt wrong on the runner's tongue, though he couldn't understand why. He had been so mad at Chloe for being his half-sister, why did the words 'brother' and 'sister' feel so wrong to describe them now?

"Mak? Mak. Mak!" Said boy's head snapped up, looking at the toddler hybrid.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Shugar sed wee shud go bak hom." The pink puncher pointed out, looking at their leader unhappily...it couldn't be safe for him to be distracted like that out in the open, especially not somewhere where enemies had already tracked Chloe AND had already attacked her.

"Oh...uh, right...good thinking Hyb." The 'hero' nodded with a frown, still worried and confused about certain words applied to himself and his half-sister and how they made him feel...however he didn't have time to think about it overly with said girl and the rest of them in danger of being attacked again. "We'd...uh...better hurry." The streaked hedgehog stated, reaching out to take the purple-pink and black hybrid.

"I shall transport Chloe...she was infuriated with you when she disappeared after all Mach." The robot said simply, only for the teenager to glare at him.

"I'll carry her K'aak." Mach's voice was but a low, protective growl.

"However-" The machine was cut off by his mechanic.

"Just let him carry Chloe...the longer you two argue about this the longer we are out here and the easier it will be to take us all down." She said, the non-living hedgehog nodding and giving the one he was carrying to the full blood.

"Thank you." The runner said, holding Chloe bridal style and against his chest as if to protect her from anything they may encounter. Without another word he began to walk back towards home, seemingly refusing to run so as not to wake the girl up. With an odd look the rabbit hybrid followed after him, her father's creation following after her and the echidna hybrid quickly running after the two.

"Sh-Shugar?" The boy asked upon catching up to his female friend.

"Yes?" The girl responded, looking down at him with K'aak following close behind the two.

"Wel...I was wundwin'...wut's won' with Mak?" The older hybrid stopped dead from the question, not having excepted anyone but her and perhaps their robot companion to notice that something seemed rather wrong with their leader.

"I...I am not sure Fist..." She admitted before starting to walk again, the youngest hybrid doing the same as he'd stopped when she had "...but I will find out."

"Graat!" The boy smiled widely at the yellow flier. "This is wut yur REELEE good at aftr all Shugar." The girl didn't make a sound, just looked down as she walked with her bangs covering her eyes from the toddler's view.

* * *

I got asked by a fan for more Fist, so I gave more Fist...that sounds really, really odd. It's a bit difficult to write his speech as it is, but also really fun to me. I hope you all enjoyed, see you all later! Wish me good health, k? Thanks.


	16. Visit to Mother

I've had this chapter done for like...a week now, but for whatever reason I thought I'd already uploaded it. Oh well, sorry it didn't come sooner. Hope you all enjoy, and read and review please!

* * *

Orange eyes fluttered open with a yawn, their owner finding themselves staring at a familiar ceiling. She tried to sit up, only to find her arms and legs chained to the couch she had been put on. Almost immediately the young detective panicked, pulling at her confines near desperately.

"Calm down, calm down!" Her head snapped to the side, seeing her half-brother. "You were thrashing around in your sleep, so Hyb decided we should restrain you." Mach explained, reaching forward carefully and unlocking her chains.

"...Thanks." Chloe said, rubbing her wrists...it did feel like she'd thrashed around quite a bit. Her wrists were incredibly raw and painful, making her feel like crying again.

"...Your Chaos Energy should be back to normal now." The red eyed boy stated, clearly trying to start a conversation but unsure what to say.

"What's with all the explaining? It's not like you." The girl pointed out, placing her hand over her wrist and focusing Chaos Energy to try and heal the skin and fur.

"I was...trying to apologize for earlier...but I wasn't sure how to bring it up..." The once cold 'hero' murmured, unused to speaking as he was.

"Apologize?" Now the chameleon hybrid was intrigued, that was the last thing she'd expected to hear.

"I didn't mean to make it seem like I only care about the Child of Chaos...that may have been true before, but it's not anymore! I care about you, Chloe, far more than the Child of Chaos!" Silence was his only reply, along with a soft blush.

"Sugar?" The half-siblings hadn't noticed the mechanic or robot on the stairs, watching them and listening in. The young guardian was still asleep...even if he didn't need sleep at all, that didn't mean that it wasn't his body's habit to sleep much longer than the others.

"...I see now..." Sugar murmured, staring at the two with half closed eyes.

"Are you...alright?" K'aak asked quietly, the last word sounding odd from him...it seemed he was trying to sound more like the rest of them.

"...I am going to visit Mother." The yellow flier walked down the stairs and past the chameleon hybrid and full blood without a word, the robot quickly following after her.

"Are you certain this is a good suggestion?" K'aak asked his female partner as they walked through an overly white building, passing several locked metal doors painted a pale cream.

"Of course." Sugar responded simply, continuing to walk down the hall. Several robots shaped similarly to K'aak passed them as they walked, some going into the rooms and some just going back and forth.

"Halt!" As the duo neared the end of the hall, two robots insisted they stop. The two beings had went from being similar to the hedgehog-looking robot to forming metal walls to keep them from advancing.

"Sugar Prower; I request entry into Sector EM-1." The mechanic stated, holding up a card with her picture and name along with several other bits of data.

"T-1 K'aak; I also inquire passage into Sector EM-1." The metal hedgehog also held up a card very similar to the one held by the daughter of his creator.

"Sugar Prower...T-1 K'aak...access approved." The other robots beeped before returning to normal, stepping aside to let the two pass.

"Thank you." The duo said, walking past them without looking back.

"I don't believe this is a good suggestion." The metallic being insisted, hoping to change the girl's mind.

"You did not have to come with me if you thought it was such a bad suggestion." The rabbit hybrid grumbled, clearly annoyed with her companion.

"Of course I did! I couldn't comply with you coming here on your own." He told the yellow flier, who in turn glared at him.

"It is only Mother. She would not hurt me." The brown eyed girl clearly didn't agree with her partner, who seemed to decide that arguing would get him nowhere and fell silent.

After going down two flights of stairs that each had two watch-bots and down another hallway, which also had two watch-bots, the pair finally reached Sector EM-1. The 'male' of the duo was still silent, and in turn the female was as well. They stopped in front of one of the many pale cream metal doors, each with a metal plaque on it with a name carved in...this one said Cream the Rabbit-Prower. The mechanic swiped her card through the reader at the side of the door, the door opening to reveal an adult Cream in a white padded room...simply sitting there like a statue. The robot and yellow flier walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"...Hello Mother."

* * *

Just what is it that Sugar "saw" when watching Mach and Chloe? And why is Cream in that odd room? All, or at least the last question, will be revealed in the next chapter! See you all later!


	17. Obsession

...Uh...it's longer than the other one ^^; I really hate writer's block, but there isn't much I can do about it. This entire chapter focusses on Sugar, her mother and K'aak...sorry ^^;. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! And Read and review, too!

* * *

"...Hello Mother." Sugar said as she entered the room, K'aak closing and locking the door behind them. Cream slowly turned her head until she was looking at her daughter, staring at her silently for a moment before bolting up and running to the girl.

"Sugar...Sugar where is Tails?" The woman asked, her hands on the shoulders of her daughter and looking at the girl desperately...said girl made a small, sad noise and looked away from her mother for a moment.

"I am sorry...we have not found him yet." The hybrid apologised, only for the full blood to begin trembling and narrow her eyes.

"Liar! You're keeping him from me, give him back!" Cream cried, beginning to shake the girl.

"M-Mother!" The yellow flier exclaimed, gasping and trying to pull away. She suddenly felt herself grabbed and pulled forcefully out of her mother's grip, being placed behind a glaring K'aak.

"Sugar would not be untruthful to you." The robot stated coldly to the brown eyes woman.

"K'aak...what are you doing here?! Why aren't you looking for Tails?!" She demanded.

"My primary objective is to safeguard Sugar. Location of the Creator is secondary." The metal hedgehog defined, his robotic eyes still narrow...he did not like this Cream; he had files of the kind woman who started this place for those with problems not accepted by society before a certain yellow fox had disappeared.

"How dare you...Tails built you, he should always be most important!" The rabbit went to take a step towards the shorter machine, however said machine stared her down and she seemed to decide against it.

"Mother..." The mechanic said sadly, drawing the attention of the woman to her again. "We have obtained the Child of Chaos...we will find Father soon, I promise."

"Soon...yes, soon..." Cream said, sitting down as she was before they had entered the room...she rocked back and forth slightly, repeating that to herself again and again.

"...I suggest we depart." K'aak said simply, Sugar nodding after a moment and the two leaving.

"...You predicted that, didn't you?" Sugar asked as she ran some tests on on the robot to make sure everything was running smoothly, the both of them in the basement once more.

"...Affirmative." K'aak stated after a moment, his mechanic sighing.

"I suppose I should have predicted all that as well...Mother has been obsessed with Father since this all began, I should have expected her to be far more focused on him than anything else I had to say." She stared at the screen of her laptop sadly, one hand resting on the keyboard and the other clenched at her side.

"What did you desire to...speak...to her about?" He inquired, a pause signifying that he had to stop himself from using a different word than 'speak'. He'd been trying to sound more 'normal' recently, though the reasons behind this were unknown. His companion looked up at him, blinking for a moment.

"Oh...I just wanted to ask her about Mach and Chloe...explain how he is acting now and see if she could figure out what is wrong with our leader." The yellow flier explained with another sigh, her partner nodding slightly in understanding.

"You will decipher it. I have confidence in you." The hybrid looked at the metal being with wide eyes, certain after a moment that he would be smiling at her if he had a mouth...yet the machine's very eyes seemed to smile at her somehow. She smiled back after a few moments.

"Indeed...that IS what I am truly good at after all."

* * *

I always imagined Cream growing up and running a mental institute...I don't know why, but the idea wouldn't leave so I decided to make it so here! For those who are wondering, because Sugar was closer to her mother she's better with emotions and mental things than mechanical but is good enough to take care of and upgrade K'aak when needed. As much as I love writing K'aak, because of his tendency to use long or unexpected words it's kind of hard to write his speech. Well, there's not really much more for me to say, so see you all later! ^^


	18. A Fight's End

Sorry this took so long, more writer's block and a friend trying to commit suicide twice...yeah, to be honest those things are probably connected but nonetheless. Here is the long awaited chapter 18 of Child of Chaos, read and review for me!

* * *

A fist flying at her face, the chameleon-hybrid immediately brought her arms up to block the punch before twisting around and kicking the being. She used the force to push herself away from the being.

"Keep it up Chloe!" Sugar cheered from the sidelines. A warm-up spar between the oldest hybrid and their robot friend was currently in progress; their resident full-blood believed that if the girl was taught to defend herself properly than the 'other' her would no longer come out...and it seemed to be working.

"Don't distract her." Mach warned, the slightest distraction could cause the girl to fall into her 'instinctual' mind and personality. Orange eyed girl jumped up to dodge another attack, landing on her opponent's shoulders before bouncing off again.

_Why hasn't he attacked us. _What none of them knew was that the girl was in thought and paying little attention to the battle, yet her 'instinctual' side hadn't come out. _There's no way he doesn't know where we are, he clearly knows Mach. Yet he leaves Mach's home and the surrounding area alone, seemingly without reason. I don't understand... _Blocking attacks without thought, Chloe cared little about the spar...their enemy concerned her far more.

"Outcome invalid!" The sudden robotic yell snapped the girl back to the battle, only to find her having used the momentum of her opponent's attack to throw him several feet. "Not again!" K'aak exclaimed as he slammed into the ground, rolling another few feet before he stopped.

"K'aak!" The black and purple ninja cried, running to his side.

"Are you alright?!" The mechanic demanded the robot as he sat up, pupil-less eyes spinning for a moment.

"I am...still functioning at full capacity." The machine responded after a minute, clenching and unclenching his hand as though to be sure he was correct.

"Wut hapend?!" Fist asked, very confused...one moment it had been a normal warm up, the next his idol did the same time she'd done when first sparring with their metal friend.

"I-I'm sorry!" Chloe said quickly. "I-I...I just...I started thinking for a moment and then..." She sounded scared, like the girl thought that she had done something unforgiveable.

"That's why." The runner cut his half-sister off. "You weren't focusing on the fight, it must have let a bit of your 'instincts' take control." He still didn't like to explain things, but for the girl it was alright every now and then. Unfortunately it seemed the red eyed boy's explanations still had the same effect that the yellow flier had said it did long ago, as tears filled the teenaged girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry!" The orange eyed girl sniffled before crying behind her visor, causing everyone to freeze.

"You are sure that you are fully functional?" The rabbit-hybrid asked her partner after a minute of awkward silence, no one seemed to know how to calm their friend down.

"Positive." He responded immediately.

"So evweething is fiin." The echidna-hybrid caught on, stating happily that nothing was wrong.

"Are...are you sure?" The young detective asked, the group all nodding at her and smiling softly. The sudden scream and falling to her knees caused the eyes of the chameleon-hybrid's friend to widen as they all moved to run to her side, her hands on the sides of her head and her body bowed down as though the pain in her head was killing her.

"Ma-" Everyone turned sharply as they saw their true enemy holding Sugar, who looked terrified and mouth covered by his hand.

"It's time that we stopped playing around, wouldn't you say Mach?" He asked as he float above the ground, the screaming of the group's friend now forgotten by said group.

"Let her go!" The 'hero' demanded, growling.

"It seems holding a hostage is the only way to finish this drawn out battle...it's become pointless and my patience with your little group has worn thin." Their enemy stated with an odd expression, holding out his free hand. "Let's end this now, shall we?"

"...Let's."

* * *

I'd hoped to make the ending a little less sudden but I think that I was beating around the bush long enough...I'd originally planned for Mach's group to get 4 of the Chaos Emerald's first but I got impatient ^^; Anyway, there will probably be only two or three more chapters and two epilogues; one set long after the other. Hope you all enjoyed, see you all soon!

P.S. Yeah, part of the reason Chloe is screaming and such is because she could sense their true enemy coming. Only part of it though.


End file.
